Hunter and the Shy
by The-Black-Knight673
Summary: Talos Valcoran... Prophet and Apothecary of the Night Lords Legion, former Warlord of the Tenth Company. After his death, the Tragic Hero finds himself floating within a strange abyss. When he believed himself forever lost to such things, he was visited by a figure, dwelling within some bright light. She offered him a deal. To become what he always wished to be, and live again.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer! I do not own anything from Warhammer 40,000 or My Little Pony. This was a challenge from a friend, to get back at me for a similar challenge and now I am hating her for it! I choose these characters because I was told a tragic "villain" and one of the Mane Six, and figured these two would be a great match for them. Buuuuuuuuut I hope you guys enjoy this, I've thought long and hard on it, took me about a week and a half just to think of a story plot for it! Please, give reviews and comments! I love getting feedback.**_

 **Chapter One: A Second Chance? To be a Hero?**

The last thing Talos remembered, was the explosion that took his life, and hopefully the Eldar Witch that slayed his brothers. He could feel his body flying through some form of space, everything felt peaceful and he was so relaxed. The clouds and lights around him were an arrangement of colors, almost like the ones within the Warp but these didn't have the maddening powers. However, there was something Talos did notice out of place, he wasn't in the form he had expected. Instead of being a freed soul, he still wore his power armor, both of his weapons in hand. He slowly held up his blade, Aurum, and it was whole again. It couldn't be real, he saw the Eldar Witch break the blade in front of him, and what's more… Where are his brothers? If he was dead, shouldn't they be here as well?

That was when a powerful voice suddenly spoke, "Son of the Night Haunter… You're actions, your path, and what you choose. Instead of becoming a Monster, like many others, has earned you a second chance." The voice said, making Talos look around, trying to find it. It was soft, sweet, and gentle; that of a caring woman. Almost motherly.

"Who are you!? Show yourself!" Talos demanded, suddenly stopping and finding himself floating in the strange space around him. He looked around, wanting to find the very thing that was talking to him.

"All in due time, Son of the Night Haunter… But for now, you are needed in another world, another life. Will you accept this second chance? To become what you've always wanted?" The voice asked, as Talos continued to look around, trying to find it.

"And what would that be? How do _you_ know what I've always wanted to be?" He asked, his hands tightening around Aurum and his bolter.

The voice didn't respond very quickly, as if it was waiting for something. "To be a Hero." It said, as a bright door opened up, nearly blinding the Nostraman born Space Marine, who quickly shielded his eyes from the light.

"H-How did you know about that!?" Talos said, keeping both arms up to protect his dark eyes. "Only two people knew that! And one is still alive, last I remember, and you can't possibly be the other!"

"It is because I have been watching you, Son of Night Haunter, for a very long time." The voice said, as Talos tried to look at the door, realizing that the light wasn't effecting his eyes. "There is not much time left, you must choose…. Will you accept this chance, or remain at rest?"

Talos looked around the strange space that he was floating in, then to the door of light. "And what exactly is the price for this second life? Let me guess, my eternal soul?" He asked, holding Aurum up to look at the blood drop and wings that was the blade's hilt.

The voice did not hesitate to answer his question. "There is no price, Son of the Night Haunter. For I am not a Daemon, that you are so use to in your own world. I am something entirely different, and wish to offer you this chance."

Talos just eyed the portal, while reaching for his helmet, which was mag-locked to his hip, and put it on. "So, there is no price for this chance? That I will not be a slave to some devious entity?" He asked floating towards the door of light.

"That is correct, you have earned this chance, like many before you. But, I must warn you, once you have made this choice… There is no going back." The voice responded, "Please, make your decision, Son of the Night Haunter… There is not much time left, a life could be snuffed out at any moment, and only you can save them."

Those final words made Talos make his decision quickly. The eyes of his helmet suddenly lit up red, his voice metallic. "Then I must not delay…. And it's Talos, by the way." He suddenly flew into the door, not letting the voice respond to his comment, the door vanishing once he flew through it.

An Equine figure suddenly appeared, after Talos left, her fur was white as snow and flowing mane with an array of bright colors… She had both a horn, at the center of her head, and large wings. She simply smiled at Talos's decision to take the chance. "I already know, Talos Valcoran… Son of the Night Haunter, and Soul Hunter of the Night Lords." In a flash of golden magic, the figure disappeared from the space.

Within a foggy forest, with only the moon to light up the dark forest itself, the sounds of hooves breaking fallen twigs and hitting the ground broke the silence. "Oh no... Oh no… I have to get away, I have to get away." A silent, barely hearable, voice said in a panic. The voice belonged to a young Pegasus, whose fur was yellow and had a flowing pink mane, three butterflies marking her flank. "I have to get away, I have to hide." Tears were forming in her eyes, she was terrified of what was chasing her through the dark forest.

The Pegasus regretted entering the Everfree Forest, in search of certain herbs to help cure sicknesses that were common in her town. But she never expected to run into any trouble, so close to the edge of the forest. She was wrong, unfortunately for her, there was a group of Changelings lingering about the forest. Big enough to be a small scout party, possibly watching the small town of Ponyville, in hopes to attack it someday. When they discovered her, the scouting party quickly cut her off from returning to the town, to warn the others about what was stalking about.

She wasn't paying attention on the path she was taking, only trying to get away from the pack of Changelings on her tail, or try to find somewhere to hide. This was a mistake, she soon found out, could prove to be her last one. Risking a quick glance back, to see if the Changelings were still chasing her, which they were, the Pegasus suddenly ran right into a large stone. She was dazed for a few moments, but snapped out of it when twigs snapped behind her.

She quickly slammed up against the stone, hopping to climb her way out, but turned around to face her pursuers. The seven Changelings slowly moved in on her, all laughing in a devious manner. With all she had, the yellow Pegasus suddenly screamed out. "Some pony, HELP!"

That was when the Changelings suddenly looked up, above the stone. A door of light, so bright it caused them to look away, opened up above the Pegasus. It was the sound of crackling energy that caused their gaze to return, as a metallic voice yelled out. "Ave Dominus Nox! I have come for you!" And the lead Changeling was instantly cleaved in half by a metal giant! Whose armor was decorated in lightning bolts, bat wings, spikes, and its helmet was painted with both a skull and some strange marking above the eyes.

The Changelings didn't have much time to react to the sudden appearance, and the Pegasus looked in awe, as the metal giant cleaved another Changeling in half! The ones out of reach, were suddenly being blown away by a strange weapon in his left hand, letting out a loud double bangs and flashes of light. When the last Changeling, who was too terrified to move, was left, the metal giant walked over to him, and grabbed the smaller creature by its throat. "Judgement has come, creature… And I am your executioner!" Before the Changeling could respond, the metal giant impaled him upon his sword, allowing its blood to slowly leak down the edge and on to his hand.

After a few seconds, the metal giant threw the Changeling from his blade, and turned around to the creature that they were attacking. It was a strange creature, it looked equine in nature, but the fur and mane was abnormal. It even had wings, which was made him think it was some kind of xenos creature or some strange experiment. There was one thing he also noticed, and he could smell it in the air, it was terrified of him. Much as he enjoyed it, he knew what he had to do.

He slowly approached the creature, and knelt down in front of it. Its entire body was trembling with fear, and just kept looking at him. He stabbed his blade into the ground, and set the bolter to the side, before holding his hand out with the palm up, so it knew he wasn't going to harm it. "You're safe now, equine. I am not going to harm you." He said but what occurred next, made him dumbfounded.

"T-Thank you, f-for saving me…." She said, it was extremely quiet, but he was able to hear it because he was used to such silent speech. The fact that it actually talked was what completely threw him for a loop. He just stared at it, not believing what he had just heard.

"You can speak?" He said, trying to figure out if he was just going mad, or something that voice may have done to him. She didn't really say anything, just gave a nervous nod to him, keeping her body close to the ground. "I am Talos Valcoran, of the Night Lords… Do you have a name?" He asked, wondering if it'll speak and if it actually had a name.

It took her a few moments, he could tell she was scared out of her mind. "I-I-I'm…. F-F-Fluttershy." She said, much quieter than before, and looking away from Talos.

"It is nice to meet you, Fluttershy." He said, smiling behind his helmet. He knew this was his second chance, to be what he always wanted to be, instead of what he had to be. Though, the moment his visor picked up something in her body, it was an instant recall of his medic abilities. "Your wing is broken, and you've twisted your ankle." He said, the visor picking up the fracture and the strain in her front ankle. She didn't respond, only wince when she actually tried to see what he was talking about. "This is no place to splint the injury, or attempt to preform what's needed to fix the fracture. Do you live anywhere near here?"

She nodded, trying to get up, but the sprain didn't really let her do that. Her adrenaline has gone down, allowing the pain to come out and reveal her injuries. Her wing was swelling in the area of the break, but the wing itself felt numb. While her ankle felt like it was on fire. "Y-Yes… Near the edge, just outside of Ponyville." She pointed to the way she came, with her uninjured foreleg.

Talos tilted his head, "Ponyville? Interesting name… Alright, I'll take you there." He said, and before she could protest about it, the metal giant had sheathed his behind him, stuck the bolter to his hip, and scoped her up in both arms. "I am not one to abandon someone, after just rescuing them…" He chuckled a bit, before continuing. "Though, usually I am rescuing some mortal human to benefit me or my Legion, telling them that they are coming with me." He gave a soft shrug, he could still feel her trembling within his arms so he did what most do with a terrified animal… He started to slowly stroke her back, thinking. _I seriously think the Warp froze over. A Night Lord being a hero, and caring for a defenseless animal!_

When they arrived at "Fluttershy's" home, Talos instantly noticed how small it was, compared to him. The door reached up to his shoulders, so he knew it'll be quite strange to enter and remain inside. But he was able to enter, and to his surprise, the place was much bigger and he didn't have to keep bending over just to prevent his head from heading the ceiling. He looked around, able to see through the dark, noticing a large couch.

He walked over, and gently laid Fluttershy on to it, she had passed out shortly after pointing to the garden house, just outside of a small town. Talos didn't blame her, she was injured and was in quite the situation. It was rather natural for something sentient to pass out after such a stressful ordeal. He examined her once more, allowing his visor to scan, before going to work. "Ok, minor fracture, a splint will be the best way to handle that… As for the sprain, I just have to wrap that up and splint it, she'll have to stay off it though." He said to himself, eyeing the equine creature.

He glanced around the room, noticing that it was some sort of living room, with all kinds of decorations that reminded him of the images of ancient Terra, only far more peaceful. Trying to locate the medical supplies, not wasting time and leaving her open to possible infection, Talos decided to make do with quick splints made from materials outside. After which, the Night Lord will have to wait for her to wake up, and explain what to do before he would move on, trying to figure out where he is, and what the world is like. After all, he's still a Night Lord to the core and a Hunter. So he has to know his surroundings before doing anything.

The next morning, Fluttershy awoke to her wing and ankle both bandaged, and had splints on them. She eyed the work, noticing that he splints were made from branches while the wraps were made of cloth from her living room. The moment she attempted to set one foot down, a voice coughed and made her jump! Landing straight back on to the couch with a wince. She looked to where the noise came from, and saw her dark rescuer leaning against the wall, arms crossed. His weapons, on the other hand, were leaning on the wall next to him. "I don't suggest moving. Both your wing and ankle need time to heal, which means rest. Which also means, you need to stay off them." He said, looking at her.

She was just staring at his armor, and the decoration. The night before, she was only able to view what the moon light showed, but now… It was even more intimidating, with all the deathly decorations mixed with a dark blue plating and lightning bolts all across his armor. Though, she noticed that his left arm's gauntlet looked new, like it had just been replaced. When he kept staring at her, she quickly looked away, muttering. "Thank you… For saving me."

Talos gave a light shrug. "Don't think anything of it. You were in danger, and I did what was needed." He said, looking around the room.

Fluttershy looked back at her splints, and bandages. "A-Are you… S-Some kind of doctor?" She asked, noticing that, despite his crude use of simple materials, it was done with the work of some expert.

"You can say that, I guess… I was what is known as an 'Apothecary'. We were combat medics and doctors for our units. My armor, despite my tools being lost long ago, is still adjusted to determine injuries, allowing me to know the best way to help." Talos answered, leaving the wall, and walking over to Fluttershy. "What can you tell me about this world?"

Fluttershy felt like she owed this 'Talos' because of how he saved her, but she was still rather terrified of how he looked. "W-Well… As I said, we're in Ponyville. One of the many places in Equestria-"

"Equestri-what?" He asked, confused by the alien name.

"Equestria… It is, well… U-Um… One of the major Kingdoms, which is controlled by Ponies... Our leaders are the three Alicorn Princesses, Celestia, Luna, and one of my close friends, Twilight Sparkle" Fluttershy answered, wondering if she should take Talos to Twilight, but then thought about how intimidating he would be going through town.

Talos, on the other hand, couldn't help but raise an eyebrow to the explanation and the names of the three rulers, and that's when he realized something. "Um… Is my helmet actually raising the right side of the eye lense up?" He asked.

Fluttershy nodded, "Oh, why yes, it is. You mean, that isn't your face?" She asked, tilting her head, and then noticed about the fact that… The mouth area looked a lot like some kind of vent.

"No... This helmet protects my skull, helps me see, and aids in my combat prowess… It's not supposed to move with my facial expressions." Talos answered, reaching up to feel the helmet with his gauntlet. Sure enough, every expression he made, the face plate actually mimicked in some way. Only thing that didn't move, was the mouth piece.

"Help you see? Is there something wrong with your eye sight, Mr. Valcoran?" She asked, actually saying his name respectfully.

"Please, just call me Talos…" He said, before looking back at her. "And you can say that. It is because of the world I was born on, a world of eternal darkness. My eyes, like many of my brothers, have adapted to seeing in the night. While many can't see in the pitch black, we Night Lords are able to see clear as day but..." He pointed to the window, the sun light coming into the room. "Sun light can actually blind us. Which is where the helmet comes in, it helps dull the light so we can see while moving during the day time."

Fluttershy nodded, listening. She honestly could not imagine what it was like living in eternal darkness, reminding the pegasus of the Nightmare Moon incident, the thought of it sent a shiver down her spine. "It sounds… Rather scary." She admitted, looking down.

"You don't know the half of it, our home world…. Was not a nice place, hence why our Gene-father destroyed it." He said, as Fluttershy looked up at him, in shock.

"He destroyed a whole world? W-Why?" She asked, not really understanding. "And you mentioned brothers before, along with a Father just now… Are there more of you?"

"Because the world became corrupt, over ran with the worst kind of criminals. Killers, Rapists, Gang members, you name it, it was there. Our father couldn't stand it any longer, and decided to enact his dreaded judgment upon the world." He looked at her, and nodded. "There are many of us, thousands of battle brothers. All created from the gene-seed of our father, the Night Haunter. But he, on the other hand." Talos looked off to the side, no matter the world, or the fact he was considered dead in the life he knew, the pain of losing the only father figure he had still hurt. "He is… Long gone, a victim of his own vindication."

Fluttershy didn't need to see Talos' face, to see that he was in emotional pain. "What was he like?" She asked, tilting her head, hoping talking about him might help.

Talos didn't really answer for a few moments, before giving a sigh. "I… Rather not talk about it." He said, making Fluttershy frown a bit. "Is that all?"

She looked up and shook her head, "Um… I'm not the best to answer that question, but… My friend might? Twilight lives in Ponyville from time to time, and I heard she's here this week." She answered, as Talos nodded, walking over.

"Good, then we should go. I'll carry you to your friend…. I do not know much about the way your body works, so it would also be best to seek out one of your own doctors." Talos said, before suddenly grabbing his weapons, and picking up Fluttershy, while also being cautious of her injuries.

Fluttershy went wide eyed when the metal giant picked her up. "W-W-What? But, we can't go now, I mean... You might terrify some pony, or make them get the wrong idea." She said, starting to panic now.

Talos shrug off the statement. "Wouldn't be the first time someone froze in fear before me, and it is best to get you to a doctor who can actually help you." He looked down at his left arm, and sigh. "After all, it has been far too long since I was a real Apothecary… My skills are lacking in the medical field." He said, heading to the door, and opening it.

Talos was glad that his helmet was working, because this Equestria was _**EXTREMELY**_ bright!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer! I do not own anything from Warhammer 40,000 or My Little Pony. This was a challenge from a friend, to get back at me for a similar challenge and now I am hating her for it! I choose these characters because I was told a tragic "villain" and one of the main six, and figured these two would be a great match for them. Buuuuuuuuut I hope you guys enjoy this, I've thought long and hard on it, took me about a week and a half just to think of a story plot for it! Please, give reviews and comments! I love getting feedback.**_

 **Chapter Two: A Princess and the Deal**

Fluttershy felt rather awkward being carried by the stranger, well sort of stranger, and unable to move on her own. The worse part of her embarrassment was when some pony working the fields saw her being carried, in both arms of the metal giant, while he walked towards the town. Many of the fillies and colts that saw him coming, were terrified and ran away… Except for the local trouble makers that found him "cool" but ran off when Fluttershy motioned them away.

"D-Do you have to carry me?" She asked, wanting to walk right now.

"You're still injured, and still require rest. I may be a warrior, that gave up being a medic long ago, but that will not stop me from being an actual doctor…. When I must be." Talos answered, before a blue Pegasus suddenly slammed into him, nearly toppling over the metal giant.

He was able to catch himself, and kept Fluttershy within his grasp, so she wouldn't fall out and hurt herself even more. "What did you do to my friend Fluttershy!?" The Pegasus yelled, in a rather tomboyish tone. Talos looked towards his attacker, and noticed her hair was in a rainbow like color, blue fur, and a cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt coming out of it.

Talos shifted Fluttershy into one arm, and felt on to his helmet to make sure it wasn't broken by the hit. _Good, it isn't broken… I don't have Septimus here, so I better be cautious of taking damage._ He thought, before drawing the blade on his back, and pointed it at the Pegasus, "I suggest you back off, blue one… Before you end up on my blade." He said, his helmet narrowing its gaze on the Pegasus.

"As if! Put my friend down, or prepare to get your butt whooped, tin can!" She retorted, glaring at the metal giant.

Fluttershy, worried about her friend, quickly tried to keep Talos from attacking. "It's ok, Talos! She's just my friend, and being protective! There's no need to fight." She said, tapping on his arm, with her good leg. "Rainbow Dash, Talos saved me from some Changelings in Everfree! He's ok, promise!"

The blue Pegasus just looked at her, then to the giant, who was still pointing his sword at her. "Doesn't look like much of a good guy. I mean, look at how he decorated his armor!" She pointed out, ready to keep fighting, "For all we know, he could be some new ally of Queen Chrysalis!"

Talos, hearing Fluttershy and her friend, and he realized what he should do in this situation. The Night Lord actually sheathed his sword, readjusting Fluttershy into both arms. "We have no time for this nonsense… I need to see this 'Twilight Sparkle' and get you to a Doctor." He said, walking forward, and going around the floating Pegasus that Fluttershy called 'Rainbow Dash'.

She just watched, dumbfounded by what he said, "W-WHAT!? Nonsense, why I outtta!" She was about to attack, before seeing Fluttershy motion for her to stop. What she read, in her lips, next was almost terrifying.

'He killed seven Changelings, like they were nothing'… Rainbow Dash remembered how hard it was to fight just one, and he took on seven with ease!? _Who is this guy?_ She thought.

The entire town suddenly went inside, as the metal giant, Fluttershy in his arms, walked the streets. He glanced around, catching a cowering pony every now and then, then looked behind him to see three following him. One was this 'Rainbow Dash' Fluttershy knew, the others were an orange, with blonde hair, normal equine and the other was white, purple hair, with a horn in the center of her head. He tried to ignore them, but he kept hearing them whispering about what he was, and what he wanted with Twilight…

When a sigh came from his helmet, Fluttershy looked up. "I-I-I told you…" She said, looking down, like she failed something.

Talos just kept looking forward, seeing the crystal-like castle Fluttershy pointed to before. "That's not it, so don't worry about it." He said, walking up to its door.

Talos eyed the large doors, eyeing them carefully, shifted Fluttershy to one arm, and gently knocked against it. It took great amounts of restraint not to accidently knock the doors down. A full grown, genetically enhanced, Astartes would decimate such doors with ease. So, he had to take great care. _Never thought I would have to actually knock before entering someone's home._ Talos thought, giving a sigh.

"Coming! Hold on, please!" A female voice shouted, as galloping could be heard behind the door. "Sorry, I was studying and trying to figure out what exactly had everyone in such a panic." The voice continued, before the doors open to reveal a purple horse, with both wings _and_ a horn in the middle of her head. The mark on her flank was a pink star, with four more around it. Though, she didn't notice who was at the door, her eyes were closed. "Every pony kept saying it was some kind of Monster, with some pony in his-?"she stopped, now opening her eyes and noticing the pair of red, glaring, eyes staring right at her. Without hesitation, she instantly SCREAMED before shutting the door behind her.

"… Well then, you have a brave friend there, Fluttershy, I can see why she is a princess." Talos said, obviously teasing the Pegasus' friend.

The fact that Fluttershy was now comfortable around Talos, and she couldn't figure out why, actually made her giggle at his little tease. "Twilight! It's ok, Talos is not going to hurt you!" She said, trying to yell, but her voice remained quiet.

"It's not helping, Fluttershy. Her heart is beating too fast; it seems that first glance at me was enough to nearly scare her to death." Talos said, before gently reaching forward again, to knock once more. "Maybe just waiting will help." He looked down at her, "You can imagine, I'm not used to actually knocking." His gaze returned to the door.

"Wait, you can hear her heart beating? H-How?" Fluttershy asked, before Talos tapped the side of his helmet.

"Your nervous voice, quiet as it is, sounds like a normal person talking when one refers to a Night Lord, such as myself." He looked back down at her, "After all, a Hunter _must_ learn how to listen to even the quietest of sounds." He returned his gaze to the door.

 _He's a doctor, a Warrior, and a Hunter? Just what exactly_ is _a Night Lord, anyways?_ Fluttershy thought, looking up at Talos, trying to figure out exactly what kind of creature actually saved her. Though, she had to help him, since he saved her, and that means they needed Twilight's help. "Twilight! Come on, open the door. I promise, he isn't bad!" She said, her voice louder now.

It took a few moments, before the door creaked back open. Instead of Talos being the first thing she saw, he ensured that Twilight would see Fluttershy first by holding the injured Pegasus forward. "Fluttershy! You mean to tell me, that you're the somepony this monster has been carrying this whole time!? H-How?" She asked, looking up at the intimidating creature that was holding her injured friend. "And what exactly happened? I mean, your wing and leg has been splinted."

Fluttershy lowered her head, and nodded. "T-That's the thing… They are the reason w-why I'm not afraid of him." She looked back at Talos, who decided to remain quiet. "He's not so bad… Since he actually saved me from seven Changelings, in Everfree." She looked back at Twilight. "Then he took me home, and f-fixed my wing and leg. B-But he said I still need to see a doctor." Her voice was nervous, as if expecting Twilight to scold her, despite the intimidating being behind her.

"H-He saved you from seven Changelings." She looked up at the metal giant, who remained silent since she reopened the door. "That's… No small feat, I must admit." She thought about it for a moment, and instantly went into Princess Mode. "I must thank you, Sir. You saved my friend from the enemies of Equestria…. But I must ask, if Fluttershy still requires a doctor, why did you come here?" She asked, eyeing the being.

He just stared down at her, seeing the Princess now. "I am Talos Valcoran, of the Night Lord's Legion, Tenth Company, First Claw. Apothecary and Prophet. I will tell you my tale, after we see to your friend here… And I come to you, because I must learn about the land I now found myself in." He said, trying to remain formal. After all, he can't be the same murderous warrior that he _was_ , and knows it.

Twilight gave a nod, before looking back. "Spike! Mind going to get Dr. Hooves for Fluttershy? While I entertain our… Um... Guest?" She said, as a tiny lizard creature rushed forward.

"Sure, Twilight! Anything for our frien- WHHAAA!" The small creature got a look at their 'Guest' and about had a heart attack. "WHO IS THAT!?"

Twilight just glared at him. "Not now, Spike… We need to get Dr. Hooves here for Fluttershy." She said, as the small lizard creature, known as 'Spike', gave a nod and slid past Talos. She looked back up at him and nodded, "Would you come inside?" She asked.

He gave her a nod, and carefully entered the tree house, careful not to break the door frame with his armor, now holding Fluttershy in both arms.

Twilight was the first to start explaining the history of Equestria, and how things worked there. She also mentioned the other three Princesses, and their powers, which gave Talos quite the uneasy feeling. However, when she explained the things that she and her friends did, the metal giant could not help but feel impressed by the mare in front of him. The feat of defeating a crazed Princess, a Lord of Chaos, a Changeling Queen, and a fallen Emperor with unspeakable power, and then some daemonic centaur? He had respect for these creatures now, which was hard fought to say the least.

Then Talos explained about how he ended up there, what occurred before, and what he was.…. The two ponies just staring at the metal giant, who refused to actually sit down. Dr. Hooves had arrived some time ago, with Spike, and listened to some of the conversation Talos was having. At first, he was cautious of the intimidating giant, but soon relaxed the moment it was found out, the giant was also a doctor himself. When he mentioned the Eldar Witch, that slaughtered his brothers one by one, Fluttershy gave a long and sadden look of sympathy, while Twilight just marveled at how the 'Eldar' creature was so quick and used such powerful magic. When he reached the end of his tale, he gave a sigh. "So I stepped through the door, heard Fluttershy call for help, and my instincts suddenly kicked in."

Fluttershy was on the verge of tears. "Y-You poor thing… Abandoned by your father, so he could become a martyr, lost all of your friends and family..." Fluttershy instantly put both hooves in front of her eyes, and started to cry before Talos stopped her.

"Don't shed a tear for me, Fluttershy…. I do not deserve such things though, there was truly one I actually cared for, that I lost… If you wish to shed a tear, then shed it for him." It was a good thing Talos was wearing a helmet, because a tear suddenly found itself falling down. Even after it has been so long since his death, Talos never got over the death of Xarl. He was his closest friend, and brother. "Xarl… Was his name, and I gave him the funeral he deserved."

Fluttershy gave a nod, before Twilight Sparkle gave an inquisitive look. "So… In your world, you were considered the bad guys, because you rebelled? And your tactics, made you look even more like the criminals they saw you as?" She asked tilting her head.

Talos gave a nod, "That is correct… But, according to the voice, this is my second chance of becoming what I wanted to be." He answered, looking towards the window, thinking back to what it was exactly.

"And what is that?" Twilight inquired, wanting to know what it was.

"That… Is actually personal, Princess Twilight. Something I don't talk to people, willingly, about." Talos answered, getting a disappointed look from Twilight's face.

"I understand, but…. I'm sure you know what I must do, seeing how I am a Princess and your story is…" She thought about her next words, but Talos stopped her.

"I understand, Princess Twilight. After all, my armor doesn't really help with my story and I must prove myself to not be the one I was." He chuckled a bit, "Even though, my Long War is over now." He gave a slight shrug.

Twilight gave a nod, "Good… If you remain in the prison, at Canterlot, for two months and not cause any trouble… You will have proven yourself to be doing what it is you say you're here for." She said, getting a sadden look from Fluttershy.

"But…. He saved me, Twilight? Isn't that enough to prove it?" She asked, hoping that it was.

Twilight shook her head, "I'm sorry, Fluttershy. While it is for me, since he actually rescued you, his story proves that he was anything but a true blood rescuer and could have been working with the Changelings." Twilight thought about it for a moment. "Think of it like this, he's already proven himself to me, and our friends, but he needs to do so for every pony. Being willingly locked up in our prison will do so."

Fluttershy gave a reluctant nod, and lowered her head. Dr. Hooves had just then finished with her wing and ankle. "There… Just get some rest, Ms. Fluttershy, and you'll be good as new." He said, as Talos walked over and placed a hand on to her shoulder.

"It will be alright, Fluttershy… I was told this is my second chance, and I see this as a redemption. Two months is the _least_ I deserve for half of the things I have done." He said, looking at Twilight, "When do I start?" He asked, as Fluttershy kept her head low.

"I am returning to Canterlot tomorrow… Maybe Princess Celestia and Luna will be there, they can help convince everypony to accept you." Twilight said, giving a smile. "And, hopefully, help reduce the sentence required to prove yourself."

Talos shook his head, "I require no help. If two months is what I am needed to do, then I will do so." He stood up, just as the door swung open, causing Talos to draw his bolter and aimed straight at the new intruder… Only to see a pink pony, bouncing around the place. He couldn't get a decent shot, even if he wanted to, she was bouncing too fast.

"Oh Celestia! Oh Celestia! A new friend! A new friend! I'm so happy!" She said, before disappearing, making Talos look to where she was, then suddenly looked towards his shoulder to see her hanging off of it, "I'm Pinkie Pie, but you can call me Pinkie! What's your name? Want to be friends!?" She asked, confusing Talos completely.

"Uh… Greetings, Talos, and I guess?" He said, not really sure what exactly is going on, and just going with it. After all, this pony didn't seem all that stable.

"Pinkie! Get off Talos!" Twilight said, as the pink pony suddenly jumped off his shoulder.

"Awh… No fun." She said, lowering her head, before shooting up again. "This deserves a new friend par-!" Twilight cut Pinkie off before she could say the last part.

"Not yet, Pinkie… Talos here has to do something before we can celebrate a… New friend." She said, looking up at the metal giant, who nodded, and Pinkie just lowered her head. "We'll leave tomorrow, you and Fluttershy can stay here until then." She looked at her injured friend, and smile. "And yes, you can visit." Fluttershy gave a smile at the last part, as Pinkie smiled.

"Can I visit too!?" She asked, beaming a wide smile.

"Yes… We all can, after all, I think we need to get to know our new friend, if he is going to be so." She smiled, but Talos couldn't help feel strange about that.

 _I wonder why that entity sent me here… If anything, I really do not belong here, except to save this Fluttershy._ He thought, looking down towards Fluttershy, trying to figure out why he saved her in the first place. _Was I actually trying to be a hero? Was my urge to be one really so strong, that I would subconsciously do such things?_ His mind suddenly went back to when he rescued Octavia from those criminals, at the time he was just getting revenge and retrieving their Navigator, but it suddenly made sense to him. That was when he noticed that Fluttershy was, strangely, smiling up at him. He gave a nod to her, making her blush a bit and look away. He couldn't help but smile at her. _Guess I am allowed to think this, but it may be nice to have such strange friends._

Unknown to anyone, however, a suspicious pony was just outside, listening to their conversation. The pony was a random one, that no one really paid attention to when it went around a corner, then one just like it walked right back out with a smirk. "This… 'Talos' sounds interesting." She muttered, giving a devious smirk. "He may prove useful, if I can just somehow control him." Before anyone would notice, the strange pony rushed off.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer! I do not own anything from Warhammer 40,000 or My Little Pony. This was a challenge from a friend, to get back at me for a similar challenge and now I am hating her for it! I choose these characters because I was told a tragic "villain" and one of the main six, and figured these two would be a great match for them. Buuuuuuuuut I hope you guys enjoy this, I've thought long and hard on it, took me about a week and a half just to think of a story plot for it! Please, give reviews and comments! I love getting feedback.**_

 **Chapter Three: Canterlot, the Prison, and the Trick**

As she promised, Twilight took the group towards Canterlot, by train. Though, it was difficult trying to get Talos on bored, since the train wasn't made for one of his size. When they were on board, the group was catered to everything the needed, since Twilight had sent a letter to her mentor the night before about the extra ponies that'll be accompanying her, along with a new comer. To their surprise, things were quickly prepared for them. The train's crew even had a spot for Talos to actually sit down, instead of standing the whole time.

When on their way, Fluttershy kept glancing towards Talos, who sat behind the group. He seemed to be in some sort of meditation, with both arms crossed and weapons not sheathed on him. Even though he was still intimidating, the way he acted spoke differently. Fluttershy couldn't explain it, but she somehow connected with the fierce warrior. But her attention was drawn back to the group, as Pinkie Pie was trying to do some crazy dance. However, Talos glanced back at her, he knew she was looking at him.

"Talos? You said that you were called a 'Prophet' in your, uh… 'Legion', was it? Why did they do that?" Twilight asked, walking up to the metal giant.

He looked down at her, before moving to face the young Princess. "It… Actually turned out to be a gene-seed abnormality. My body was rejecting my Gene-Father's genetics. However, in doing so, I was granted his ability known as 'foreknowledge'. In random spasms of pain, sometimes that'll last for days or months, I'll be able to see into the future. However, none of it was actually set in stone. After all, one can only see one path, which could allow them to change said path if they do not follow the events." Talos explained, making Twilight go slack jaw.

"You could see into the future!?" She exclaimed, making everyone stop what they were doing, and just look at him.

He gave a nod, "Again, yes. However, the price was rather painful. It also was turning into a rather fatal problem. If I hadn't had died when I did, the genetic rejection would have eventually killed me. Though, there was some points when I couldn't even recall the visions I saw, but that was when things were getting close to my time." He answered, noticing the strange looks he was getting. "Come to think of it, I haven't had an episode in some time…. Which I find very strange." He held up his hand, and just looked at it. "Maybe…. I no longer have that power, that curse."

"Excuse me, sir, but how would it be a curse?" The white unicorn that the group called 'Rarity', asked. "I think that it would have been more of a blessing, since you could prevent your friends from dying."

Talos shook his head, "That… Was not the case. It was a curse, that very same power actually drove our Gene-Father mad. Throwing him down a path, one he could no longer be redeemed for." Talos reached up, and placed a hand over the Nostraman Rune on his forehead, rubbing it gently.

"There's another thing, is that your cutie mark?" Twilight asked, she had explained what they were and Talos was able to learn the reasoning's rather quickly.

"No… This rune actually represents the title my Gene Father gave me, after having a vision involving me. It didn't take very long, before it stuck and the whole Legion started referring me to the title. To be honest, I hated the title. It was a constant reminder of our failure." Talos answered, leaning against his chair with a sigh.

The next question, actually came from Fluttershy. "W-What was the title?" She asked, looking over at the seat, causing Talos to look at her.

"He called me…" Talos looked down, at his hands. "Soul Hunter. He envisioned that I, and I alone, would seek vengeance for his death, defying his order to allow the assassin to escape. And it was only I who went after her without some form of greed in my heart. I only wanted the blood of my father's killer, not the trinkets she stole."

Everyone looked at Talos, when he slumped down into his chair, the giant shot back up. He reached behind him and froze, feeling something and pulling out an orb. Everyone stared at it, while Talos' face mask actually went wide eyed at the orb. "T-This was on me, when I died?"

"Ooooh! What is it!? What is it!? Some kind of party ball!?" Pinkie Pie asked, jumping around, wanting to know what it was.

Fluttershy limped from her seat, and went over next to Talos. She looked up at him, hearing a sniffling sound coming from his helmet. It was a sad one, but a happy sniffling. The others couldn't hear it, but Fluttershy prided herself in hearing the quiet things, like Talos did. "Talos?" He snapped out of it, and looked at the yellow Pegasus. "What is it?" She asked.

"It is a holo-recorder. While it cannot really record sound, only that of the owner, it can record images." Talos answered, holding it in front of him some.

"What image does it hold, to cause you to… You know? Is it of your friends?" Fluttershy asked, tilting her head. But Talos shook his head, chuckling a bit.

"No, actually, it is something much more priceless to me." He twisted the orb a bit before a flash of light occurred, allowing the image to appear. The image made the others fall backwards, except Fluttershy. The man was massive, a giant even to Talos. His armor was more decorated, a raven feathered cloak on his back and massive claws on his hand. His hair was long, and black, while his skin was pale as the moon. The group soon noticed, the man had eyes that were black as the night. "Behold…" He said quietly, before blurting out, with pride. "Ave Dominus Nox… Hail, the Lord of the Night. The Gene-Father of the Night Lords and eighth son to the Emperor of Mankind, the Night Haunter." At that moment, everyone's jaws just dropped. They were actually looking at the image of the man Talos spoke about. The one who gave him the title 'Soul Hunter'..

Rainbow Dash noticed the wings on his back, and was first to recompose herself. "Whoa, he could fly!?" She asked, as Talos nodded.

"A specially designed Jump Pack, which allowed many of us Night Lords to leap into battle... To bring death from the skies and shadows." Talos answered.

"So… That was your Gene-Father? When was this image taken, he doesn't look all that happy, or sad." Twilight asked, before she got the answer… None of them liked it.

"This image… Was taken, the moment that Assassin slayed him. Before he started his speech about how her presence vindicated his existence." Talos said, before turning the image off.

The rest of the train ride, was in silence. To Fluttershy, though, her thoughts were swimming about what Talos actually looked like beneath his helmet. His 'Gene-Father' was almost far more intimidating without a helmet, he almost looked like something out of a horror story. Like some kind of Vampire.

When they arrived at Canterlot, the Royal Guard were ready at the gates. Horns sounded, as Princess Twilight approached, while the guards kept a close eye on the metal giant that walked behind her, carrying Fluttershy. At the top of the castle steps, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna waited for the youngest Princess, her friends, and the new guest of their world.

Luna looked upon him, with a questionable gaze, as if judging what this new guest could be. A friend, or foe, however she reserved such things… Remember what had happened to her, and not wishing to be quick to judge.

Celestia, on the other hand, just seemed passive to the guest. Even as he walked up the steps, behind her faithful student and her friends. When he reached them, Twilight joining the other Princesses, he knelt before the two elder sisters, showing respect to them.

"I am Ta-" He began, but Celestia interrupted him.

"I know who you are, Talos Valcoran." She said, making Talos jerk his gaze up, the voice catching him off guard. She was wise to hide her real voice, but felt that he had a suspicion, since she knew him.

"But, how do you know me?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Easy, Night Lord…. There is rarely anything that occurs in my kingdom that I do not know. I was aware of you, the moment you saved Fluttershy." She answered, eyeing the Night Lord strangely. "Princess Twilight has already told me what the deal was, and I have accepted the terms." She motioned for them to follow, her Royal Guards watching the new comer with caution, as the group followed both Princesses into the castle. "You shall be imprisoned for two months, to help convince our kingdom that you mean no harm. During that time, I will help Princess Twilight convince our kingdom, but if you break the deal? Turn back to your old self?" She looked back at him, "I'll be forced to banish you."

Talos didn't know what it was about this 'alicorn' but he took her words seriously. There was some power behind her voice, which was picking at him for being familiar but he couldn't place it. After a few moments, he gave a nod, "I understand… Though, I doubt anything will cause me to go back to my old ways." He said, still following the sisters, until they reached a strange door.

"Behind this door, will be your cell and home for the next two months." She looked at the group, especially Fluttershy, who was in his arms still. "They will be allowed to visit you, so long as you do not cause any problems. I feel learning about true friendship, will help quell what you were created for." Celestia admitted, using her magic to open the door, revealing the darkness within.

"How quaint… Darkness, my old friend." He chuckled a bit, carefully setting Fluttershy down. He walked forward, and eyed the entrance. "The Cell is in there? I'm guessing the one that'll have guards?" He asked, looking at the white alicorn, who nodded. "Good… Then I guess my sentence begins now." Talos quickly stepped into the darkness, listening as the door closed behind him.

Those were the last words the group heard from him that day, and for some time. Once more, a strange mare was watching the whole time, disguised as some servant mare. She smiled, as the warrior entered the dark room, knowing where to look for him now.

That first month, Talos had daily visits from Fluttershy, who constantly came to visit him and talk with him for most of the day. Besides the Guards, who watched him every second of the day, who he asked to chain him to the walls, so they could feel more comfortable around him. They were hesitant at first, to enter the cell, but the fact they had taken Talos' weapons made them feel more at easy about it. Though, they used their magic to put the cuffs on, since he was still a massive giant compared to them.

On the last day of the first week, into the second month, Talos smiled at Fluttershy, when she came. "Fluttershy…. How many visits does this make?" He asked, leaning up against the wall, while she sat down outside of the bars.

"Uh… Thirty seven." She said, quietly, and lowered her head.

"Thirty seven… Rainbow Dash visited three times, to learn about Night Lord flight. That Applejack visited around ten, to bring food mostly. Pinkie, as she asked me to call her, visited at least fifteen times, to try and make me laugh." Talos chuckled a bit, "She is persistent. Ms. Rarity came by at least five, to take some measurements, for some sort of out of armor clothing… Twilight, who visited twenty times, is the only one that came close to your visits… But she wanted to know more about the place I came from." The chains clanked a bit, she knew he was moving. "You're really the only one that came just to talk. To get to know me, and allow me to know you."

Fluttershy actually blushed, "W-W-Well… You did save me, this is just a small way of saying thanks." She said, lowering down a bit.

"For that, I am grateful. You came every day, just to talk." He chuckled a bit, "For that, I feel it is best for me to show you something." A sudden, and loud hissing sound came from the cell before a metal clank sounded where Talos was sitting. Even in torch light, his cell was still dark, and he sat where Fluttershy could only see his boots. "Guard? Mind letting Fluttershy in? I won't do anything, I'll stay still… And allow her some light, just be careful with it."

The Guard nodded, to be honest he lost his fear of the giant within the cell. He was a compliant person, who always followed instructions. Allowing him this, was a trivial matter. He gave Fluttershy a torch, before opening the cell door for her.

She slowly walked in, kind of nervous as to what Talos was going to show her. "What is it you wish to show me, Talos?" She asked, just before he suddenly slid something towards her. She looked down, and saw his skull faced helmet, which caused her jaw to actually drop. _He's going to let me see his face!_ She thought, looking towards him, the torch was able to bring more light, and showed his mid-section now.

"Step closer, with the torch, and continue to be careful." Talos said, Fluttershy nodded and moved closer, the light slowly going up his armor. When it finally showed his face, she went wide eyed at what she saw. Talos, despite not being a Pony, actually took her breath away. He had no hair, a few scars that showed he had seen some rather bad times, but overall…. He was breath taking to her, even the dark eyes complimented him. "Another rare thing, that was mostly reserved for very few."

Fluttershy slowly nodded, her face blushing at the sight. "Y-Y-Yes…." She smiled, feeling rather stupid.

"Good… I'm happy you like it." He chuckled a bit, and stayed where he was. "How is your wing and leg?" He asked, his voice was unexpected. It was gentle, more so than the helmet allowed.

"Better… It hurts to fly, but I'm able to walk just fine." She answered, opening her wings a bit, as Talos nodded.

"That's good to hear." Talos said, smiling a bit more. This was the first time he was able to see Fluttershy with his own eyes, and while the torch hurt him, he dealt with the pain.

They went on, talking about what was going on outside, like anything changed from the day before, but Talos didn't care. He had someone to talk to, which was far better than the isolation aboard both the Covenant of Blood and Echo of Damnation. When she left, something pecked at Talos' senses…. He heard the quick sound of something, not far down the corridor, but it could have been anything. Even a mouse, which were rather common here.

After that, Fluttershy took three days to show back up, which she explained was due to animals strangely being harmed all of a sudden, and her favorite bunny, called 'Angel' had gone missing. There was something different about her, but Talos couldn't quite put his finger on it. Due to this, he kept his helmet on, watching her every move.

When the last week of the second month came, Twilight brought all five of her friends to the cell, their faces rather grim. He tilted his head a bit. "Something wrong, girls?" He asked, looking at each of them.

"Everfree is suddenly overrun with Changelings… The Royal Guard can barely hold them back." Twilight admitted, giving a sigh.

Talos gave a nod, "I'm guessing they are some great enemy?" They all nodded, as he gave a strange sigh. "I see… Anything else they're doing?" He asked.

"Many other ponies say you are the cause of it, making it harder to say you're not with them…" Applejack admitted, looking down in failure.

"Fear does that to others…. It makes them afraid, and quick to blame others that they don't understand." Talos said, staying against the wall.

"How do you know that?" Rainbow Dash asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Easy, Dash… Remember? I used Fear as a weapon, it is obvious I know what it'll do to someone." Talos answered, but noticed something when Fluttershy spoke.

"I think they need to stop, it's not fair. You haven't done anything wrong, you've been in here!" She said, and the group looked into the cell, as Talos muttered something under his breath.

"Fluttershy? Would you mind coming into the cell? I need to tell you something, privately." Talos asked, after a few minutes of muttering something.

She nodded, as the guards opened the cell door, and she walked in. When she got to his feet, she spoke up. "What is it, Tal-?" She wasn't able to finish that sentence, because Talos had leapt up, breaking the chains, and grabbed Fluttershy by the throat! He lifted her off the ground, his grip so tight she couldn't even breathe! Only choke, slowly suffocating.

"TALOS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Twilight yelled, rushing in, her magic getting ready, as all the others rushed in with her, even the guards.

"You're all so easily fooled…. This isn't even Fluttershy." He said, as Fluttershy began to panic, hitting against his gauntlets, which did nothing. "I knew something was wrong, and what she just said, proved it." His gauntlets got tighter, and tighter, before they all heard a SNAP and Fluttershy fell limp in his grasp.

Before anyone could react, they all gasped as a green light appeared around Fluttershy, revealing a Changeling within Talos' grasp instead! "B-But… H-How?" Rainbow Dash said, in disbelief, as he threw the dead Changeling aside… Allowing its limp body to smash against the wall.

"Probably during her last visit. I heard something, but thought it was a mouse." He said, with a growl. "Damnit…. My senses have dulled since I've entered this world." It was obvious that Talos was starting to become angry, especially when he slammed his fist against the stone wall of his cell, creating a large dent and cracks where it hit.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer! I do not own anything from Warhammer 40,000 or My Little Pony. This was a challenge from a friend, to get back at me for a similar challenge and now I am hating her for it! I choose these characters because I was told a tragic "villain" and one of the main six, and figured these two would be a great match for them. Buuuuuuuuut I hope you guys enjoy this, I've thought long and hard on it, took me about a week and a half just to think of a story plot for it! Please, give reviews and comments! I love getting feedback.**_

 **Chapter Four: Plan, Rescue, and the Soul Hunter**

The group just looked around, "If that there was a Changeling, then where is the real Fluttershy?" Applejack asked, everyone giving sad looks.

"That, is something I can answer." Everyone turned around, to see Celestia outside of the cell. "If that Changeling was sent here to take her place, then that means she is possibly where the Changelings had made their base camp." She continued, a sad look upon her face. "I should have prevented that, but I was distracted with other things…."

Everyone gasped, hearing where their timid friend may be. "But, if that is where she is… Then how will we get her back!? Everfree Forest is crawling with Changelings, there's no way we could enter there without being swarmed!" Pinkie said, becoming frantic about her friend.

"Yeah… Not even the six of us could make it, without being noticed." Twilight said, becoming worried.

"I don't care, I'll fly in too fast for them to even notice! In and out, none the wiser!" Rainbow Dash said, flying up.

"Do that, and you'll be caught the moment you enter their base." Talos suddenly spoke up, walking forward, the group looking at him.

"And how would you know that, Talos?" She growled, angry that he's preventing the rescue with a negative comment.

"Because we don't know _where_ they are keeping her. They'll see you, while you are searching, and swarm your position within seconds." He looked around, "It is common with creatures from where I'm from, known as Tyranids. The moment one spots you, they all know."

"Then what do you suggest we do about poor Fluttershy? None of us can get close, with that fact." Rarity said, concerned about her timid Pegasus friend.

"That is correct, none of _you_ can… But _I_ can. Night Lords are experts in stealth missions, and infiltrating enemy fortresses to cause havoc among their ranks." Talos looked around at the group, as they listened. "All I need do, is wait for nightfall… Then, they won't even spot me enter."

"What!? And let a chance for the ponies, that believe you to be with them, spread that rumor? That'll ruin everything we worked for, not to mention, your two months aren't even up." Rainbow Dash said, looking at the group.

"True… But it is the least I can do." He looked around the cell, and gave a sigh. "To be honest, Fluttershy has been my only true friend sense Xarl died… Granted, I haven't known her as long, but she proved to be every bit of the word with each day she visited, despite being afraid of me." Talos admitted, looking around. "This'll also give me the very chance, to see if I can truly be what I've wished to, since becoming a Night Lord."

Before anyone could protest, his cuffs were suddenly snapped loose, falling to the ground, and his weapons floated in. Everyone looked to Celestia, noticing that it was her magic controlling everything. "I trust Talos in doing this… I watched each day Fluttershy come in here, despite being afraid of the darkness, just to visit him." She stared at Talos, as he placed the weapons on to his armor. "He is also the only chance we have of rescuing her, and possibly stopping the Changelings."

Talos stopped, hearing that last part. "Secondary Mission, then? If I can, you wish me to end their leader, and bring back her head?" He asked, for clarification.

Celestia shook her head, "No… I don't want you to kill them, merely wound them and prevent them from moving anymore forward. Can you do this? Not for Equestria, but for Fluttershy, Talos?" She asked him, eyeing his every movement.

The Night Lord stared at his sword, eyeing the blade itself. "I stole this blade from a Blood Angel Captain that I killed. Ever since then, it has been doing nothing but dishonorable killing." He looked at the Princess, his eyes determined. "I was given a second chance, so did this blade. So, with that chance, I'll be sure it gets to see honor once more. I'll get Fluttershy back, and prevent the Changeling invasion." He answered, making the elder Princess smile, moving from the cell door.

"Then go, Soul Hunter… Hunt down that single shining soul, and save them from the darkness." Celestia said, making Talos hesitate before nodding, walking out of the cell, then looked down to her.

He said only three words, before disappearing within the darkness of the corridor. "Ave Dominus Nox."

Celestia gave a nod, "Good luck, Soul Hunter."

"Um… Celestia, are you sure that was wise?" Twilight asked, walking next to her, "I mean, he's going in alone and without help."

"Yes, Twilight." She looked down at the younger Princess, "I'm sure he can do this, after all." Her gaze returned to the darkness that Talos disappeared in to. "A Hero must succeed, when innocence are in danger."

The group looked up at Princess Celestia, eyeing the strange smile on her face. "A Hero!?" They all said, shocked to hear what his secret was.

"Why did he want to be a Hero?" Twilight asked, looking in the same direction as Celestia.

She gave a slight giggle at the question, before reaching down to her own stomach. "Because, Twilight, it was a promise between a mother and her son, that he would become a hero for her." She answered, her gaze seeing the towering warrior rushing off, blade and bolter in hand, his speed so fast that no earth pony or pegasus could ever hope to keep up with. Her voice echoed around him, he heard Celestia's comment to Twilight, and something ignited within his two hearts, allowing him to actually start to move faster.

By Nightfall, Talos had already reached the edge of Everfree Forest, where Equestria's forces had assembled to ward off the Changeling army, all under orders to attack _anything_ that came from the forest. When he rushed up, the commander of the force rushed over. "I guess you are the one known as Talos? I doubt it could be any pony else." He asked, a serious look on his face.

Talos gave a nod to the commander. "Sit-rep, Commander." He asked, the soldier in him coming out.

"The Changelings aren't even trying to hide themselves, and attack in waves. We continue to hold our orders to ward off anything that exits the forest, however… A message, from Princess Twilight, came to you via her assistant, Spike." The commander pulled out a note, and handed it to Talos.

 _Talos,_

 _Be mindful when you enter the Changeling command base. There is a ruined castle within the forest that is probably where you should go first. But their leader is probably Queen Chrysalis. Her power to change into any pony far exceeds any other Changeling, but it is still magic. You cannot believe your eyes, if you find Fluttershy. It might be Chrysalis in disguise._

 _Your… Friend,_

 _Twilight Sparkle._

Talos read the message quickly, before handing it back to the Commander. "I see, so that is probably their leader, then." He looked back at the Forest, before a wave of Changelings suddenly started to fly out. "Incoming!" He roared, before pointing his bolter forward, and unleashing the hail of bolts straight at the flying creatures. Within moments, the wave was wiped out, having no real defense against the alien weapon that unleashed such brutality.

The commander just watched, as the single warrior wiped out a force that would have been a challenge for his current force, with a single sweep of his weapon! "T-Thank you, sir." He said, dumbfounded.

Talos handed him the bolter, which the commander used his magic to hold it up. "Take care of that weapon for me…. Also, if I come back and don't say 'Ave Dominus Nox', use that weapon to cut me down. If Fluttershy doesn't say it, then do so, as well." Talos said, drawing his sword, and rushed into the forest.

The commander just held the bolter in front of him, eyeing it before looking to where he rushed off to. "Uh… Yes… Sir?" He replied, rather confused at the situation.

Fluttershy was in chains, deep within some ruined dungeon. For the past two weeks, she had been crying her eyes out, and jumping at each sound. She couldn't believe that a Changeling had somehow found its way into Canterlot's dungeon, and knocked her out cold. How it got her out, without being noticed, was a mystery. But, every time the Changeling Queen came to her, she kept changing into the yellow Pegasus, and purposely hurting her, just to hear her sob and beg, then mimicking the sounds she made, along with her voice.

This time, however, Chrysalis arrived to speak with Fluttershy, a smug smile on her face, She was holding on to her form, "Soon, you pathetic Pegasus, that Talos fellow will be here, and I'll have him under my spell." She cackled, leaning down to make Fluttershy look at the copy of herself. "Too bad he won't be able to rescue you, like you hoped he would."

That made Fluttershy remember how many times, when Chrysalis was hurting her, she was calling out for help. Then one time, it just slipped out, and she called for Talos to save her again. But, unlike the first time, he didn't appear out of nowhere, and rescue the poor mare. "W-Why do you want him!?" She said, through her tears.

"Why? Why not? I mean, look at him, he's the perfect juggernaut. Not even Celestia's Royal Guard would be able to hold their own against such a monster-" Chrysalis was suddenly cut off.

"HE IS NOT A MONSTER!" She said, anger flaring in her eyes, before Chrysalis actually leaned down, making Fluttershy slump to the floor.

"Oh, he is, and we all know it from that tale he gave. After all, such creatures cannot hide from themselves…. And I'll be sure to pull out every bit of it, and sic it on to your precious Equestria, as my Harbinger of Destruction." The Changeling Queen didn't let Fluttershy respond, before leaving her alone, in the darkness of the ruined dungeon.

What Chrysalis said, made tears pour from Fluttershy's eyes, she knew Talos wasn't a Monster, and just repeated the words "He's not a Monster, Talos is not a Monster…" over and over again, in her quiet voice. In her tears, she didn't notice the shifting shadows, watching her.

Unknown to everyone, Talos wasn't the only being from his universe to enter this world, and this one was much older. The only difference, was that this one was bound to the shadow, able to create any form it so liked. It heard the name she spoke, and a voice whispered, "Soul… Hunter."

This made Fluttershy shoot up, looking around, "W-Who is there!?" She said, in a panic, crunching up to try and hide from any wondering eyes. Though, nothing answered her, and it made her believe she was hearing things. After all, these ruins were very old.

Talos was moving from shadow to shadow, unseen by the patrolling Changelings. Those that heard a strange sound, didn't last long enough to warn anyone. A blade appearing from the shadows, and beheading them, a large gauntlet catching their head before it fell and make a noise. He grinned, the hunt becoming more and more like his old drug, but he knew that preying on the Changelings was not his mission… His mission was only one thing, really, and it took precedence over the other one.

 _I have to get Fluttershy back to safety, even if I must abandon taking out this 'Queen Chrysalis'._ He thought, rushing through the darkness. _I_ have _to free her, even if I must slay everything that gets in my way in that castle! Leaving a bloody trail of carnage in my wake!_ He quietly chuckled a bit, with that last thought. _Great, I'm starting to sound like Uzas… Before I know it, I may be screaming 'Blood for the Blood God, and Skulls for the Skull Throne!' at the top of my lungs._

He looked around, and noticed that the darkness within the forest seemed to be working with him. It actually looked like the forest was trying to conceal him in darkness, the moon's light not even showing up. Even when the Changelings should have spotted him, they didn't. This made Talos smirk under his helmet, he could use this sudden boon and sprinted faster. Though, he couldn't help decapitating a random Changeling that crossed his path, suddenly, and ensured that it didn't make a sound.

But he was stopped in his tracks, the moment he heard the words "Soul… Hunter…" In a familiar voice.

"Huh?" He said, looking around, frantically to see where it was coming from. "That was… Weird. I thought I heard… No, couldn't have been." He shook it off, sprinting once more. "This world is going to take a while getting used to, that's for sure."

That was when, a shadow mist flowed across the spot he just was, watching him sprint away. The voice repeated, but he was too far away from hearing it. "Soul Hunter…."

At the speed Talos was able to move, he reached the abandoned castle in a matter of moments, despite being slowed down with keeping to the darkness and avoiding large groups of Changelings. This, however, will be his greatest challenge. For the single reason, that the entire ruin was crawling with Changelings.

Talos knelt down at the rock, that he was perched on, and surveyed the ruins, looking for weak points he could sneak through. _They aren't militant, so they lack real military patrols. However, they make up for that in sheer numbers._ Talos pondered, as he surveyed openings he could use, however were only open for very short periods of time. _I'll have to find some way inside, without being noticed. And, in that, lays the problem… What can I do to keep from being seen by so many?_

He just placed a finger over his breather, eyeing the walls and how the Changelings kept a constant patrol around the walls, and that was when it hit him. _That's it… Their numbers!_ He smirked, before disappearing behind the very rock he was perched on.

Back at Canterlot, Celestia went to her sister, Luna. The Moon Princess happy to see her older sister. "Sister, how art thou?" She asked, walking up to the elder Princess.

"Troubled, Sister… I feel that Talos may not be able to face off fairly with the Queen of the Changelings." Celestia answered, her look rather gloom.

Luna just looked at her, then to the night, "Then we could find a way to assist him. After all, we are the Princess of the Night." She smiled at Celestia, "Does thou have an image we could use, to help?"

Celestia nodded, "There is one… But it will be difficult for you to do so, and will require the Moon's presence to cast."

Luna nodded, knowing what it is required for her to create an illusion. "Just pass on the image, you wish for us to create…. And we will do so." She said, as Celestia channeled magic through her horn, Luna did the same, and the two sister allowed their magic to connect with one another. When Luna saw the image her sister wanted to use, the Moon Princess gasped, in surprise, looking at Celestia, suddenly smiling. "Ah, yes… That would be most perfect."

The Changeling patrols continued to move, unknown to them that their compliancy was being used against them. Where the most of them gathered, they believed no one would enter that way, someone snuck through when they weren't paying attention. The moment he crossed, was a second before the lazy watchers looked.

Before Talos knew it, he had already made it to the ruined castle's entrance. He shifted inside, seeing two Changeling guards standing guard, their gaze looking inward. Talos slowly leaned down, between them, and whispered. "Greetings." The two tried to react, but the Night Lord now had a hold of their heads, crushing both of skulls within his massive grip. Talos glanced around, searching for where they could be holding Fluttershy. All he saw, was pieces of columns on the ground, dark corridors, and places where the moon's light was entering the ruins. He listened carefully, and heard someone whimpering down one of the corridors, and quietly made his way down it.

Fluttershy just laid in the darkness, the chains keeping her where she was, and whimpered. Every now and then, she could hear the Changelings outside of her cell moving about. She looked around, hearing something moving around. "Is there some pony there? I-I won't hurt you…" She whimpered, nervous as to what.

Something moved around, but she couldn't see anything. She looked down at the floor, feeling that it was ignoring her, at where the moon's light was shining in and saw something strange. There was a shifting shadow on the ground, moving on its own, with nothing casting it. She wanted to scream, but she was too afraid to do so. "Do not be afraid, little mare. I will not harm you."

"W-Who are you?" Fluttershy asked, eyeing the dancing shadows on the ground.

"That is not important right now, little mare… But, why do you say Soul Hunter is not a Monster? When he truly is." The shadow asked.

Fluttershy just looked at the shadows, before looking to the side. "Because I know he isn't… He's something more, he saved me, and he also helped with my injuries." Her gaze went to her front hooves. "A Monster wouldn't do that, they would actually harm something rather than help it. He's a… He's uh…" She struggled to try and find the word, but couldn't think of it.

"A Hero?" The shadow asked, its form still dancing around in the moon light.

"Yes! That! A hero!" Fluttershy said, smiling before looking at the shadow that just sat there for a few moments.

"So… You believe him to be some hero? Like those in Canterlot's graveyard?" It asked, making Fluttershy feel somewhat uncomfortable at the thought Talos dying, but nodded. "An interesting thought, to use for a being like a Night Lord, whose purpose was to be the blade that no other wanted to be…. The needed blade to destroy evil, with unspeakable violence."

"I see the good in him! I don't know why, but… I do." Fluttershy's eyes gave a worried gaze at her hooves, before a glinting caught her attention. There was a key being exposed within the shadows. "H-huh? Are you… Going to help me?" She asked, the shadows unlocking her chains, collar, and cuffs. "It's not like I'm ungrateful or anything… But what about the guards outside? They'll stop me." She noted, before the shadows quickly rushed under the door.

It didn't take long before several loud thuds were heard outside, more than the two guards outside the door. When the shadows returned, it spoke again. "Not anymore, they won't." Before opening the door to her cell.

She smiled and rushed out, looking back within the cell. "Thank you! Whoever you are!" She said, quietly, before rushing down the corridor.

The voice chuckled a bit, as the shadow grew a bit. "Anytime, little mare…. Though, I am expecting quite a lot from you." It said, before disappearing.

When Talos found what was causing the whimpering, he saw Fluttershy chained to the wall, four Changelings guarding her. He maneuvered around, watching each one of them and trying to figure out a way to draw them away from the others. He found a rock, tossing it up in his hand a couple of times, and threw it into the darkness next to him. One of the Changelings hear the noise, and moved to the shadows, carefully looking for what could have caused that noise.

When it was completely shrouded in the darkness, Talos pounced. He slammed its jaw shut, and snapped the Changeling's neck. He didn't try to hide its death, he allowed it to fall to the ground with a loud thud, before rushing way from the spot. When the other two came to investigate, leaving the other by itself, Talos moved around, using the shadows to his advantage, and snatched the lone Changeling into the shadows. He allowed it to scream before ramming his blade into the creature's stomach, and left it to bleed out.

The other two Changelings started to panic, something was hunting them. It was picking them off one by one. When one looked away, and then looked to its partner, they were gone! It backed away, trying to figure out what happened. That was when the solid, metal on stone, 'thud' 'thud' 'thud' was heard. The Changeling slowly looked behind himself, and saw Talos emerging from the shadows. "Catch…" He tossed something to them, the Changeling caught it, and noticed it was the severed head of its partner! Before it could call for help, Talos grabbed its throat, crushing the Changeling's windpipe completely. "Pathetic… They are nowhere near the lethality of Tyranids." He said, moving over to Fluttershy.

The Night Lord knelt down next to her, eyeing the chains that held her. They were mundane ones, he could easily break them with a single jerk of his enhanced strength. His gaze turned to Fluttershy, as she began to whimper out. "T-T-Talos…" Tears starting to come from her eyes.

"Shh… It will be alright, I'm getting you out of here." He said, grabbing hold of the collars and cuffs, snapping them apart with his strength.

Without warning, Fluttershy flew up and hugged, what she could, Talos! "T-Thank you! I-I-I was so scared." She cried, tears flowing from her eyes. Talos just looked down at her, and slowly patted her back.

"You're safe now, Fluttershy… Come on, I'll get you-" And that was when all hell broke loose.

"Get away from him!" Another Flutteshy yelled, slamming into them. Talos was quickly separated from the two, backing away from them. He just watched, the two of them arguing. "Talos! It's Chrysalis! She's trying to trick you!" The second one yelled.

"Don't listen to her, Talos! _She_ is Chrysalis! Trying to make you believe that I am her, and take control of you!" The first Fluttershy said.

They just kept going on and on, trying to say the other was the Changeling Queen. Talos tried to listen, the first time was easy because that Changeling had many things different from the real Fluttershy. But this time, their voice, their heart beat, their eyes, everything; was the exact same. For the rescue to work, he only knew of one thing that could tell them apart.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer! I do not own anything from Warhammer 40,000 or My Little Pony. This was a challenge from a friend, to get back at me for a similar challenge and now I am hating her for it! I choose these characters because I was told a tragic "villain" and one of the main six, and figured these two would be a great match for them. Buuuuuuuuut I hope you guys enjoy this, I've thought long and hard on it, took me about a week and a half just to think of a story plot for it! Please, give reviews and comments! I love getting feedback.**_

 **Chapter Five: Final Stand, Ave Dominus Nox**

The word he yelled, caused them both to stop arguing, it sounded almost hostile. Like he was ready to kill them both, the tone vicious like some kind of animal. " _Juthai'lah!_ " The two Fluttershys suddenly looked at Talos' visor, seeing that his red eyes were now glowing.

"W-What does 'Juthai'lah' mean, Talos?" The second Fluttershy said, as he suddenly walked over, his foot falls letting out an echo, both of them suddenly feeling like they were in the gaze of some vicious, and dangerous, hunter. He stood between them, both Fluttershys now in arms-length of the Night Lord. "T-T-Talos?" The second was starting to become even more terrified, before Talos patted her head, gently.

"What are you doing, Talos? That's Chrysalis! You have to-" The first said, before Talos grabbed her by the throat!

He gently picked the second one up, still holding the first by the throat. "It is a good thing, I kept this skill in my back pocket… You might have thought of a way to counter it, if I didn't." He looked up at the first Fluttershy. "You're _highness_."

With that, Chrysalis ended the illusion, trying to breathe. Knowing she was in a bad spot, the Changeling Queen used her magic to blast Talos and Fluttershy away! Without hesitating, Talos put Fluttershy in front of him, and allowed his armored body to solely slam into the wall. Fluttershy looked up at him, as he groaned in pain. "Talos! Are you alright!?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah… Just a broken rib or two, they'll heal quickly though." He said, allowing her out of his hold, and stood up at the hacking Changeling Queen.

"H-How…. Did you… Know it was me!?" She yelled, in between breathes.

Talos simply answered, by pointing at his helmet's eyes. "Your illusion to shape your body, and voice… However, it is just that. An illusion. You cannot hide your real self." He lowered his hand, eyeing her. "I used Preysight to see body heat. Once it activated, I was able to see the _real_ you."

Queen Chrysalis was taken back by the ability, and glared at him. "No matter, illusion or not… You _will_ be mine-" A voice suddenly exploded.

"I think not, Changeling Queen." And a massive man appeared, his armor dark as night, lightning and skulls decorating his armor. "You shall not take Talos Valcoran, so long as I am around." The being just looked at her, eyes black and skin pale as the moon itself.

"W-Who are you!?" Chrysalis demanded, standing defiantly, despite the fact the being dwarfed her.

Her answer didn't come from the being, but from Talos instead. "M-My lord!? B-But… You're dead!" He exclaimed, before kneeling before the Night Haunter.

"That may be so, Talos… But I cannot rest, while one of my sons are in danger of such a wretched creature." Night Haunter said, and Talos realized something…. He used his name.

Fluttershy then quickly noticed something, tapping Talos' leg to show a glow from behind the 'Night Haunter'…. A light coming from the moon itself. She quickly lowered her voice, knowing that Talos could hear her. 'It is Princess Luna's illusion."

Talos nodded, noticing the light as well. The 'Night Haunter' slowly stepped forward, making Chrysalis step back. "You dare try and take one of _my_ sons!? The audacity, the blasphemy! I should destroy you, where you stand, Changeling!" It exclaimed.

"I-I-I… Was just kidding about that, you know? Ha ha? Right you two, was a funny joke, right?" Chrysalis said, still backing away from the being, as it stood in front of her.

Though, Talos and Fluttershy just smirked at the scene, playing along. "The Night Haunter has come for you, Changeling Queen…. And when he hunts, there will be no survivors." Talos said, helping with the illusion.

"What he says, is true… For my wrath knows no bounds, when it comes to the wicked." 'Night Haunter' said, eyeing Chrysalis. "If you wish to avoid such a fate, then you will take your army, and _leave_ this place at once! Do I make myself clear?" Chrysalis nodded rapidly, scared out of her wits at the being in front of her.

"Y-Yeah, sure, whatever you like! Just, uh… Don't hurt me!" She begged, backing up to the wall.

"Pray that we do not. For your misery will be everlasting." The 'Night Haunter' said, before turning away, but Chrysalis caught something.

"Wait a second… 'We?'" The comment caught the 'Night Haunter' off guard, and Chrysalis looked up at the moon with a smirk. "Oh, I see now… Neat little trick, _Luna_. But maybe you should try to hide your own way of talking next time." With that, she sent a blast above where they were, hitting a large stone that landed exactly over the hole where Luna was channeling the illusion at. When the moon light vanished from the area, the illusion of Konrad Curze disappeared with it.

Talos suddenly heard the flattering of fast wings nearby, making him scoop Fluttershy up, and sheathed his blade. "And there's our queue to leave!" He said, before sprinting out, Chrysalis flying right behind them.

"You're not getting away _that_ easily! After them my Changelings!" She called out, and Talos could hear even more of them starting to swarm.

He cursed in Nostraman, moving fast as he possibly could, actually covering Fluttershy with his armored arms and barreling through the doors of the ruins. Right outside, the army of Changelings were waiting for them. Talos cursed again, in Nostraman. "Alright… That was, honestly, not my best idea…. Keep your head down!" He said, Fluttershy doing as instructed, while he just charged forward.

Each of the Changelings fired their blasts at him, hitting against his armor and joints. Every now and then, one would get a lucky shot and hit an unprotected join, which caused Talos to grunt in pain. "Talos! Are you alright!?" Fluttershy asked, keeping her front hooves over her head, despite Talos covering her with his arms.

"I-I'll be fine! You just stay down!" He demanded, sprinting through the gauntlet of magical blasts. Even though they were powerful at range, the Changelings didn't stand a chance against the Night Lord up close. His armored body just slammed through their numbers, sending them flying every which way. "We're clear!" He yelled, sprinting through the forest.

Talos knew he couldn't slow down, he could hear the Changelings right behind them, and their fluttering wings giving them away. So, he just kept running, and running, feeling the pain of his injuries with each step. His body would heal quickly, but he required rest for it to be efficiently healed, a luxury he could not afford at the moment. That was when Fluttershy felt it, the warm liquid against her yellow fur. "Talos! You're bleeding!" She screamed.

Talos winced at her screaming, trying to keep running. "I'll be fine! We just need to get out of here!" He replied, noticing his vision was starting to blur some. _Not good… How much blood am I actually losing? I only felt a few hit actual critical areas, my armor wasn't penetrated either, or else the sensors would go off_. He thought, looking for a place he could stop, but there wasn't one. The Changelings had them surrounded, and he knew they were closing in on the forest's edge, where the Royal Guard were waiting. _There's no way they'll let us cross that line, with this many Changelings on our tail… Which only means, damnit. I just have to do this final stand thing twice, don't I?_

Talos quickly stopped, setting Fluttershy down, and drawing his sword. "Talos? What are you doing?" She asked, looking up at the metal giant.

"Just go! I'll cover you, Fluttershy! When you get to the edge, yell 'Ave Dominus Nox', they won't attack then." Talos said, activating his power sword, and grabbing it with two hands.

"But… I can't just-" Fluttershy was able to say, before Talos yelled.

"Just go, you stupid equine! Run while you still can!" He quickly charged forward, slicing through the first group of Changelings.

Fluttershy's eyes started to water, it was times like these that she wish she wasn't so scared all the time. The yellow Pegasus quickly turned away, and sprinted away, tears pouring from her eyes. "I'm sorry!" She yelled back, several times.

Talos smiled beneath his helmet. _About what? I told you to run_. He thought, while cleaving through the endless wave of Changelings… Not letting a single one through to Fluttershy. "Ave Dominus Nox! I am Talos Valcoran, of the VIII Legion, the Night Lords, and I have come for you, Changelings!" Talos exclaimed, before releasing a deafening wail, one that made many of the Changelings fall down, trying to blot out the noise. When he jumped into the larger fray, an old phrase suddenly roared out, one he never thought would come up again, but it suited him at the moment. After all, he was finally the hero he promised his mother to be. "For." Aurum's red blood drop started go glow. "The." The blade started to crackle with energy. "EMPEROR!" At the last word, Aurum's blade suddenly exploded with light, now starting to burn whatever its edge touched. It was almost like the sword was waiting to hear the Emperor's title once more, to once again be in his service.

Fluttershy kept running, but she could still hear the cracking of Talos' blade, surprised she was able to traverse the forest with her tears blind her eyes. No Changeling was keeping her from the path, after all they were fighting Talos. Her heart was in pain, having to leave him behind like that. Having to abandon him, was causing more pain than it should, and the yellow Pegasus could not explain why.

The moment her gaze caught the Royal Guard's line, she started to scream. "Ave Dominus Nox! Ave Dominus Nox!" She repeated over and over, the guards looking at one another.

"Quickly! Let her through, cover her!" The commander yelled, still training the bolter that Talos gave him, into the forest. "If any Changeling follows her, bring it down!" The guards all nodded, ready for a fight… But no Changelings were following her.

"Send help! Quickly! They will overwhelm him!" Fluttershy shouted, as she crossed the defensive line. Before the yellow Pegasus knew it, Rainbow Dash slammed in to her.

"Fluttershy! You're safe!" She yelled, the rest of her friends joining in to hug her, but Fluttershy made the all let go.

"But Talos isn't! He's fighting on his own back there! It is only a matter of time, before the Changelings overwhelm him, and Chrysalis gets what she wants!" She shouted, the group looking at one another, surprised at how panicked their timid friend was.

"What do you mean, Fluttershy? What does Chrysalis want with Talos?" Twilight asked, trying to figure things out, as usual.

"She's going to try and mind control him, use him to break through Equestria's forces!" Fluttershy blurted out, making the guards all look at one another, the commander eyeing the bolter given to him.

"But we can't just go rushing into Everfree Forest, darling. That's really dangerous, even without Changelings." Rarity said, looking at the group.

"Are we just going to abandon someone that was so willing to help? Give himself up, and even save me twice?" Fluttershy asked, her eyes a waterfall of tears. Her entire body was burning, her hurt was in so much pain. "Are we just going to abandon our friend!?"

That was when it hit them, all of them. Talos was willing to sacrifice himself, so they didn't have to deal with the odds, he even allowed Fluttershy to escape while he stayed behind. The very thing a friend would do, without a thought about their own safety. Twilight realized that, despite what he came here to do, Talos _was_ their friend now. "You heard her girls, we have to go get him."

"Looks like we goin' inta a real fight, ya'll." Applejack said, smirking a bit. "I hope them Changeling critters be ready for a stompin'!"

"Heck yeah! I'm ready for a good fight! Let's go get our friend!" Rainbow Dash yelled, flying up and ready to fly in.

"Well, I guess we just can't leave such a decent fellow to those rapscallions! It would be such a shame, I even have so many outfits prepared for him to try on!" Rarity assured, ready for a fight.

"Whooo! Saving A Friend Parteeeeeh!" Pinkie Pie said, bouncing around, before growling like some sort of feral animal.

"Well then, Fluttershy, lead us to him! We can't find him on our own!" Twilight said, helping her friend to face the forest again… Though, they soon noticed the Royal Guard was with them.

"Alright, Stallions! We can't let the Princess and her friends fight this on their own! We owe Talos for helping us hold the line against that wave, time to pay it back!" The commander yelled, as the Royal Guard charged forward, Twilight and her friends leading the charge.

Talos lost count of how many Changelings he had cut down, but he does know that there were a lot of broken corpses at his feet. His lungs were on fire, he could feel blood rushing down from certain points of his body. The next wave of Changelings waiting to charge at the badly wounded Night Lord. He reached up, releasing the mag-lock on his helmet, and throwing it aside. His black eyes now revealed, he could see just how many Changelings were hiding in the shadows. "Heh… There is no end to you lot, is there? You are like Tyranids… Though, I wonder, how many of you fuck that bitch queen of yours." He taunted, making group charge forward, but were quickly dispatched by the Night Lord's crackling blade.

"Please… Such language is not needed." Chrysalis said, stepping in front of her army. "Why do you keep fighting, 'Talos'? You could be leading this endless army. I still need a champion, though, if I weaken you enough, I could probably still control you." She said, grinning at the self-imposed victory.

Talos pointed his blade at the Changeling Queen, glaring her down from his black eyes. "Shove it. Warmaster Abaddon the Despoiler offered me a better deal, and I still saw through such things. I. Will. Be. No ones. Puppet!" He said, preparing for another charge.

"Pity… Could have really used one such as you." The Changelings charged once more!

Talos, despite his wounds, continued to fight like the Astartes he is! Falling back on the training he underwent as an initiate. His blade swung, and found its mark. Talos couldn't help but wish he had his-… Several explosive sounds sounded around him, and a group of Changeling exploded… Bolter? "For the Princesses! For Equestria!" The Royal Guard commander yelled, as the guards charged forward, attacking Changeling after Changeling.

"What!? But… They were… How are they!?" Chrysalis was dumbfounded to see Celestia's Royal Guard charging into her Changelings! What was worse, Twilight and her friends were joining in the fight, as well! Talos, by himself, dwindled her army to the point that it was now an even fight between them and the Royal Guards.

Talos looked around, seeing the Royal Guard commander firing his bolter at the Changelings. Then to the group of mares fighting alongside the guards, while Talos chose that time to stab Aurum into the ground and fall to one knee…. But he didn't stay there very long, and looked down, feeling someone trying to pick him up. "No, not now, Talos… You're not falling now." Fluttershy said, doing her best to lift the rather heavy Night Lord up.

"Thought I told you… To run away." Talos said, his body starting to feel the exhaustion.

That was when he noticed Fluttershy's eyes were still flowing with tears. "I wasn't going to abandon you out here, Talos! You are my friend, at least I think… It hurt so bad to leave you here, more so than anything else that happened. I don't know why, it just did."

Talos was at a loss for words, he just watched the mare pushing him up before their gaze was forced up, after a loud hoof stomp. "Yooou... It was all your fault, you worthless pony! I'll end you here, and now! _Then_ I'll destroy Talos!" Chrysalis growled, energy starting to build up in her horn. Talos tried to stand, but the pain prevented him from moving. All he did, was slightly stand up and fell back to one knee. Fluttershy, trying to help Talos up, was defenseless, so he quickly covered her with his armored arm, glaring at the Changeling Queen. "Alright then, you'll both die here and now!" She growled, before something strange happened.

Everything around Talos suddenly froze! No one was moving, no one was talking. Talos looked around, seeing everyone battle frozen, then down to see Fluttershy pressed up against him, hiding her face. His attention was broken when he heard something. "Soul Hunter…"

"Whose there!? What do you want!?" He demanded, looking back at Chrysalis, to see if this was one of her tricks… But even she was frozen.

"Remember, Soul Hunter… You are a Night Lord, you own the Night. Where you go, death follows. Where you go, the darkness is always your ally. Where you go, your weapon is always." It paused for a moment, allowing Talos to ponder the words. " _Feeeeeeeeeeear!_ " The voice wailed, as things started to move forward again, slowly. Talos looked down at his feet, to see a shadowy presence under him… Making out a face staring up at him, with the most twisted of smiles on it.

He looked back up at Chrysalis, who started to move with her power about to fire. Talos took that time to take a deep breathe, filling all three of his lungs, and covered Fluttershy's ears with his massive gauntlets. The moment Chrysalis was about to fire, Talos unleashed the most powerful wail a Night Lord could do, if given the time to build it up!

Everyone froze and fell to the ground in pain, the ear shattering wail actually putting them through the worse pain imaginable. Not even Chrysalis could prevent her own ears from the pain. The only pony spared of it, was Fluttershy, who looked up at Talos. He was covering her ears, releasing said wail. When he finished, he was breathing heavily, and removed his sword from the ground. He quickly grabbed his helmet, allowing the confusion to buy him time, and place it on… Walking towards the Changeling Queen.

As Chrysalis was picking herself up, she couldn't help but put a hoof over her head. "What… Was…. That-?" An armored boot suddenly slammed into her chest, forcing her to roll on to her back in pain. She looked up, to see a red eyed, skull faced, monster hovering above her, his blade pointing down at her chest. "Wha-… What!? N-No!" She screamed, seeing the malice within those red eyes.

He just stared at her, allowing the red eyes to stare into her soul. "Chrysalis, Queen of the Changelings…. You have been judged, and found wanting. Your punishment, is death! And I, Talos Valcoran, have come for your soul!" He wailed, bringing the sword down towards her throat.

The Changeling Queen screamed in terror, as the blade was falling, Fluttershy watching what terror Talos was capable of… She couldn't stand it, and quickly rushed forward. "No!" She yelled.

Before the blade struck, Aurum's tip touching Chrysalis' throat, Talos had stopped himself, hearing a familiar crying whimper. He looked behind himself, to see Fluttershy holding on to his leg, crying like never before. "Fluttershy? What are you doing?" He asked, tilting his head towards her.

"Y-Y-You're not... You're not a Monster, Talos!" She choked, trying to stop herself from crying anymore. All eyes were on them now, seeing how Talos had his boot on Chrysalis, and a blade at her throat… Only thing stopping his killing blow, was a young yellow Pegasus. "You're not a Monster… You're a Hero…"

Those words struck him harder than any blade, he glanced back down at Chrysalis, who was terrified beyond belief, seeing the look on her face, and it suddenly sickened him. He lowered the blade, and ripped his helmet off. "You're right, Fluttershy…." He pointed his blade at Chrysalis. "But if I even find a TRACE of you within these lands again… Nothing, and I mean _nothing_ , will stop me from hunting you down, like the prey you are. Understood?" He said.

Chrysalis nodded rapidly. "Y-Yes! I understand! I won't come here, ever again!" She blurted out, before Twilight stepped in.

"Or any other Kingdom, like the Crystal Empire, got it, Chrysalis?" Twilight added, as the Changeling Queen kept nodding.

"A-Anything! I promise, just… Get this Monster away from me!" She pleaded, as Talos removed his boot from her, pulling the blade away.

He sheathed his sword, on to his back, before gently picking the crying Fluttershy up… Giving a single glance back at Chrysalis. "Trust me…. That was merely a _fraction_ of what I used to be." He said, before walking away from the scene completely.

Chrysalis didn't hesitate, nor did her Changelings, before running away for their lives. Talos actually blocked out the cheering, not caring any for it. After all, he had a young Mare to try and calm down.

Fluttershy took a moment to look up from Talos' arms, and saw something behind the trees… It was the shadows, and it started to form a body, and a familiar face. _Huh? How can it be that_. Before she could say anything, the Night Haunter, whose body was completely shrouded in the shadow to the point that it looked more like a strange shade, held a single finger up to shush her from telling. She simply nodded, and mouthed, _'Thank you'._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer! I do not own anything from Warhammer 40,000 or My Little Pony. This was a challenge from a friend, to get back at me for a similar challenge and now I am hating her for it! I choose these characters because I was told a tragic "villain" and one of the main six, and figured these two would be a great match for them. Buuuuuuuuut I hope you guys enjoy this, I've thought long and hard on it, took me about a week and a half just to think of a story plot for it! Please, give reviews and comments! I love getting feedback.**_

 **Chapter Six: Soul Hunter, Night Lord of Equestria**

Without hesitation, Talos left Fluttershy in the care of her friends, once she calmed down, and allowed the Royal Guards to place him back into custody. When everyone asked why he was allowing the guards to cuff him, his only answer was. "I haven't finished serving my sentence yet…" That was when everyone knew, he wanted to stay true to his word.

In the last few days of custody, in Canterlot, Fluttershy didn't leave the cell once… Feeling safer near the chained Talos than anywhere else, to the point the guards allowed her to be in the cell with him a few nights. He didn't mind, when she laid in his lap, Talos simply stroke her mane gently, and the young mare seemed to enjoy his touch. When she slept, Talos even soon found himself fast asleep, the mare still in his lap. Then, the day finally came.

Talos was called into the chamber of the Princesses, a new one that was pink with a heart shaped mark, was with them. Making all four of the Princesses presence for his further sentencing. He simply knelt before the four, chains and cuffs still binding him, to allow others in attendance to feel safe in his presence. Celesita spoke up. "Talos Valcoran, Soul Hunter, and Prophet of the Night Lords… Remove your helmet." She demanded, Fluttershy looking up at the elder Princess, wondering if she knew that the light would blind him. Without a fuss, the Night Lord removed his helmet, and kept the blinding light to a minimal by squinting his eyes. "Good… I wanted everyone to see you for who you are, not what the armor showed."

Luna was the next to speak. "You wished us to past judgement further, to try and convince Equestria into believing you no longer seek the path you were on, in a former life." She looked at the others, "And proven it to us that you are true to your word." She smiled at him. "Though, I was rather bias…. Since you are considered a Child of the Night." She tried to hide her quiet giggle.

Celestia spoke again, the two younger princesses not really able to speak on the matter, Twilight couldn't because she admitted that Talos was her friend, and Cadence couldn't because she didn't witness any of the deeds. "To clear up the air, and unveil things hidden… It was I, who brought you here, Talos." This announcement shocked the Night Lord, giving a "say what?" face. But he allowed the Princess to continue. "I sensed good in your heart, and felt you were needed in our world, to protect it. It seems my judgement, on you, was not mistaken. You actually held off a Changeling invasion, helped our forces gain morale against the Changeling army to actually clash with them in the Everfree Forest. For that, we thank you." She four bowed their heads, as Talos did the same.

"Sister? What is your judgement?" Luna asked, looking back at the Night Lord, who remained on one knee. "You spoke of the Night Lords to me once before, none would trust such a brand and armor."

"I do not see an Astartes Night Lord before me, sister." Celestia spoke, confusing everyone. Her magic began to build up. "I see something more." That was the other three's queue to channel their own magic to the Elder Princess, allowing her to use the alicorn magic. Within seconds, she sent a blast of magic straight at Talos! At first, he yelled in pain, making Fluttershy rush forward but was stopped by the Royal Guard.

Within moments, the magical light slowly dimmed, Talos' armor actually smoking from the magic. The four princesses were worn, and Celestia couldn't help but smile at what had occurred. "What I see…. Is a Night Lord of Equestria." She exclaimed. Everyone looked, and Talos was no longer what they saw before.

His body had changed, the armor was still on him but more like their own. It was dark blue, golden trimmings around it, lightning bolts painted across it, with a red cape on his back. His sword was still across his back, but what shocked everyone... Was that Talos is now on four hooves. His fur was a black-gray color, his mane was raven black, and his eyes had changed as well. They now had an iris with the white visible. The iris was a deep shade of violet. He also had a mark that showed itself over the armor, to be the symbol of the Night Lord's Legion. At the center of his head, was a curved red horn that also had edged areas within it, giving the look of some sort of sadistic knife.

"Soul Hunter, Night Lord of Equestria… I ask, will you protect the Kingdoms, as you did before, but now among our people, as one of us?" Celestia asked him, her gaze on Talos, locking with his own.

He bowed his head, "You said, it was you that gave me this second chance… A new life, to be what I always wished to." He suddenly looked back up at her, the cape revealing to be crimson bat-like wings. Everyone gasped, at the new apparent male alicorn, whose entire look contradicted the kind and benevolent look of the four Princesses. "And I accepted that offer, willingly, as I do now." The wings lowered, as he bowed before the four Princesses, "Whenever you need me, just call upon me. I shall defend the Kingdoms, and its enemies shall learn to fear what Judgment dwells within Princess Luna's beautiful night." His words actually made the Moon Princess smile a bit, hearing her night being called beautiful.

"Then welcome to Equestria, Soul Hunter… Lord of the Night." Celestia's next words really struck deep into Talos' heart, being called that… Being called by his father's title. It felt strange to him, but he couldn't leave the greeting unanswered.

He looked back up at her, and lowered his head again. "Ave Dominus Nox, Princess Celestia." He said, and at that moment, the entire chamber erupted in cheers.

Afterwards, Pinkie Pie finally got the party she wanted, to welcome their new friend. Many of the mares wanted to dance with the new Lord of Equestria, but for some reason… He denied every single one of them, even when Princess Luna asked. But, when he denied her, she simply smiled about it.

Soul Hunter's gaze fell on to a single mare, who was sitting alone during the party. He slowly walked up to her, and surprised the yellow Pegasus by wrapping his new wings around her. "Why are you so alone, Fluttershy? Before, you wouldn't stop hugging me." He asked, smirking a bit.

Fluttershy looked up at him, to her he hadn't changed one bit, despite becoming the stallion that most dreamed of seeing. She instantly blushed at the sight of his gaze on her, and looked down. "I-I-I don't know… It's just that… There are so many ponies wanting to speak with you and…" Her voice was barely audible, to the point that no pony could really hear her, all except one.

"So? All asking for a dance with me, or wishing to talk with me… But, I think the one who really deserves a dance from the newest Lord in Equestria, is the one that treated him the same, before such a thing… That treated him like a friend, and reminded him of the hero he is supposed to be." Soul Hunter said, making Fluttershy's face turn a deep shade of cherry red.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I….." She kept repeating, soon finding herself being pulled to the dance floor by Soul Hunter. Joining her friends, with their partners, while she got the very stallion others wanted so badly just now.

Princess Celestia just watched the two, a smile on her face. "You wouldn't have allowed him to do it, would you, Konrad?" She said, looking back at a particular dark spot in the corner.

"You are right, Princess…. After all, that yellow mare seemed to have quite the impression on Soul Hunter." The shadow formed quickly, not revealing his real form but transforming it into a black unicorn stallion, with black eyes, red irises at their center. His the excess shadows transformed into a shadowy mane. "I would have stopped him, and helped remind him of why he was brought here… But, it seems the mare beat me to it." He chuckled a bit, licking his lips… The fanged teeth barely cutting his tongue.

"I wish you'd stop that… It is unbecoming of you, Lord." Celestia said, looking at the stallion with a smirk.

"I can't really claim 'Lord of the Night' now, since you gave it to one of my sons." He said, looking back at her, a smirk of his own. He looked back towards Soul Hunter and Fluttershy, with a sigh. "Of all my sons…. Talos deserved this the most, he had suffered much, inheriting my own curse. Being forced to endure it all, so others could use him as a charm. Then being labeled as the one who betrayed my order." The black stallion shook his head. "Thank you for hearing me out, Princess."

Celestia simply smiled, "And you made good on your end of our deal, Konrad. I just hope, Soul Hunter is up for the job of becoming a Guardian to more than just the Kingdom, but it's heir as well." She said, eyeing her sister for a moment, smiling.

"ONLY reason why I agreed to your end of the deal, was because you knew the two of us were already thinking of such things." He said, glaring at Celestia. "Luna seemed to have been the only one to truly understand what, and who, I am… While I truly understood her night, and loved basking in its twilight." The stallion said, looking away.

"Well? Are you not going to dance with the mother of your child, then? How shrewd." Celestia teased, making the black stallion go wide eyed…. "By the way, I like the mark…. Though, I understand as to why you don't want it being called a cutie mark." Celestia said, as the black Stallion looked back at his mark… Seeing the red wings and two claws hanging down from it.

"Yes…. The Fallen Angel that will appear to bring vengeance…" He said, before shrugging the comment. "I'm going to go dance with Luna." He said, walking away from the resting Princess, ignoring her teasing giggles. "I'm the shrewd one…" He muttered.

Luna smiled, as the black stallion walked up to her, who smiled as well. "Night Hunter!" She shouted, rushing up to him, and rubbing her neck against his own. The name actually made Soul Hunter stop, and look back at the stallion with the Princess…

 _It…. Couldn't be…. I mean, I get the same feeling from him, but he doesn't have the Night Lord's mark._ Soul Hunter thought, eyeing the Black Stallion, whose red eyes were suddenly on him, but looked away right after... _Maybe… It is just a coincidence? Yeah… A Coincidence._

"Something wrong, Soul Hunter?" Fluttershy asked, looking at the much taller stallion, who looked back down at her.

"Y-Yeah… Thought I saw… A ghost." He glanced back at the stallion with Princess Luna. Trying to figure him out.

Fluttershy looked at the same Stallion, and noticed he was looking at her. She recognized him, it was the stallion that Luna was often seen with, Night Hunter, who appeared out of the night. He suddenly winked at her, as a voice said. " _Not. A. Word. Fluttershy_." It was the shadow's voice!

She simply smiled, and leaned against Soul Hunter. "Maybe you're just seeing things… Remember? You're still not used to seeing in the light without your helmet on." Fluttershy said, smiling a bit, now knowing a secret.

Soul Hunter gave a nod, smiling a bit. "Y-Yeah. That's probably it." He said, going back to dancing with the yellow Pegasus.

"So, Night Hunter… Do you know Soul Hunter? We noticed how you looked at him." Luna asked, as the two danced together.

"You could say that I do…" He glanced at the young stallion, dancing with the yellow Pegasus mare, making him smirk. "One could say…. I am sort of his father." He chuckled a bit, Luna looking up at him.

"We see, Night Hunter…." Luna leaned up, and whispered into his ear. "Or should I say Night Haunter, then?" She leaned back down, "Which would you prefer, for right now?"

The stallion chuckled a bit. "For now? Night Hunter. I rather keep it like this, for long as possible." He said, giving a light shrug.

"Alright, but remember…. He'll have to know some day. And what better way, then from you?" She smirked, the stallion nodding in defeat.

"He will know, very soon…. Though, I have the slightest feeling, he already does." Night Hunter said, smirking quite a bit. "Are you tired, my dearest Luna?"

She gave a nod, "We are… Shall we retire?" She asked, smiling as the black stallion followed her.

"Need you ask, my Goddess of the Night?" He said, the two of them laughing a bit.

Soul Hunter watched the exchange, but kept most of his attention on Fluttershy. For once, in his entire life… Soul Hunter was truly happy with himself. The Long War was over, and he finally found his peace and purpose. Who knows, he might even some day actually get what all warfighters dream of, a family. Until then, he is content in enjoying the slow song, with the young Pegasus mare, that accepted him for who he is and helped the ancient warrior hold on to his truest of dreams.

Though, this was not so for his companion. Soul Hunter noticed that her stare was often going somewhere else. He followed it towards three young fillies, which were all dancing around Spike. He tilted his head, before leaning down to whisper to her. "Something wrong? Or thinking of future plans?" He teased her a bit, before noticing a slight tear in the young Pegasus' eyes. "Fluttershy, what is the matter?"

He noticed her gaze was on the orange filly, with a reddish mane and had small wings. "Every time… I see her, my heart breaks."

Soul Hunter raised an eyebrow at her statement, "Why? Did something happen with that particular filly?" He asked, smiling at her.

"I'll just say… I'm not pure, as I seem to be. A moment of weakness caught me, and…." Tears started to flow from her eyes, but wiped away by Soul Hunter's wing. "I was too young… Far too young, so I had to." She buried her face into Soul Hunter's neck. She didn't have to say any more on the subject. For he knew what that meant. "Scootaloo… I'm so proud of her, too. She's done so much, and been so brave."

Soul Hunter gently held his head over her own, holding her tightly in a comforting hold. "I understand…" He looked towards the filly, before smiling a bit. _Why not? Best to find out some things._ He thought, before nudging Fluttershy. "How about you go and have fun with your friends, hm? I wish to try something."

Fluttershy looked up at the stallion, whose wing was still around her. "Try what, Tal-… Ehm, Soul Hunter?" She seemed to be getting use to his new name, as well.

"Well, I don't really know yet. But, if it works, I'll let you know, alright? Now, go have some fun." He nudged her, before the timid Pegasus nodded, and walked off to join her friends in the party. Without warning, Soul Hunter quickly made his way over to the three young fillies, who quickly took notice of the massive alicorn that was taller than Princess Luna.

"Oh wow! It's Soul Hunter!" The yellow one, with a bright red mane, said in amazement.

"He's even more handsome up close." The white one, with a multicolored purple mane said, eyeing him up and down a bit.

"Oh wow, you're so cool! Maybe you can show us how to get our Cutie Mark someday! I mean, if the rumors are true about you, you're supposed to be some mighty warrior!" Scootaloo said, a certain glitter in her eyes.

The remarks actually made Soul Hunter chuckle quite a bit. "Thank you, young fillies, your words are quite refreshing to hear! Making me feel like the Hero I originally sat out to be, in my own younger days." He said, lowering his head towards them. "Say… Scootaloo, is it? I've heard quite a bit about you from the others. May I speak with you?"

The other two suddenly shot a look of jealousy, and excitement, that their friend was suddenly being noticed by the mighty male alicorn. "Y-Yeah! But, uh… Why do you want to… Speak to a filly like me?" Scootaloo asked, tilting her head at him.

"Oh, nothing much. I just wish to figure something out, if you don't mind?" Soul Hunter said, as the young filly nodded, following the stallion to a corner before sitting with him.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer! I do not own anything from Warhammer 40,000 or My Little Pony. This was a challenge from a friend, to get back at me for a similar challenge and now I am hating her for it! I choose these characters because I was told a tragic "villain" and one of the main six, and figured these two would be a great match for them. Buuuuuuuuut I hope you guys enjoy this, I've thought long and hard on it, took me about a week and a half just to think of a story plot for it! Please, give reviews and comments! I love getting feedback.**_

 **Chapter Seven: Hero of the Night**

Soul Hunter smiled, watching everyone, while the young filly just sat right next to him. For some reason, just sitting next to him, made Scootaloo feel like she was next to some father figure. "So, tell me, Scootaloo… Where are your parents?" His gaze looked down at her, a worried look was found in them. "I saw your two friends with Applejack and Rarity. They share enough resemblance, to allow me to assume they are related in some way…. But you, only Rainbow Dash seems to act like she is… But clearly isn't?"

Scootaloo instantly looked down, a sad look in her eyes. "To tell the truth, Mr. Hunter… I never knew my mother or my father." The moment she said _mother_ Soul Hunter instantly thought of what Fluttershy said, and smiled. "But Rainbow Dash, despite not being so, has been like my big sister! I'm also her biggest fan!" She said, giving off a look of confidence in the statement.

"Is that so?" Soul Hunter chuckled, before nodding. "How intriguing. It is good to have a sibling figure around, to help you." Soul Hunter looked out into the crowd. "I had several thousands of brothers… But, only one in that many was truly my brother." A tear slowly flowed from his eye, before the alicorn wiped it away with his hoof.

"What was his name?" She asked, looking up at the large stallion, tilting her head. "And… What happened to cause even you to shed a tear?"

Soul Hunter took a second to gather himself up, before he replied to her. "His name was Xarl. He and I grew up together, we also became initiates of the Night Lords together. Ironically, the two of us worked so well together, that we were placed in the same Claw. Making us all the more deadly, though we often butted heads like brothers do." He looked down at her, the second question took some time for him to actually say. "There was an incident on our ship. We faced off with some Loyalist Space Marines, fighting them with everything we had. A Champion came from their ranks, wielding a deadly hammer in his hands. We fought hard as we could, but our Claw was out matched. At that time, we wished Xarl was with us. When the Champion was about to claim victory…."

Scootaloo looked up at him, in astonishment, as he told her the story. He could tell the filly was on edge of the story, she knew something good happened because of the fact that Soul Hunter was still there.

"All I remember, was that Xarl appeared from the shadows, and clashed his blade against the hammer. After that, I lost consciousness." Soul Hunter said, looking out towards the window, into the dark night sky. "When I regained consciousness, Xarl had defeated the Champion, both his body and armor damaged severely, he also shattered his blade in the process. I grabbed the hammer, and gave it to him. Saying: 'You have earned the honor of wielding the weapon, it is your claim.' Xarl said he wished to speak with me about something. I told him that it needed to wait… I then got a dreaded wakeup call."

"W-What happened?" Scootaloo asked, looking up at Soul Hunter, as he looked down at her.

He suddenly opened his wing, and wrapped it around the young filly. "Xarl… Fell limp into my arms, a split second allowing me to catch him from falling to the ground. I stared, in horror, as his life signs flat lined. Showing, that my brother… Had died." He shook his head, fighting those tears again, he noticed Scootaloo was on the verge of doing so as well. "At the end of it all, I took him to our Apothecarion…. And did the one thing I was swore never to do, as an Apothecary… I burned his remains, with his armor, and didn't harvest his gene-seed. I gave Xarl the burial he deserved, a hero's death."

Soul Hunter suddenly felt Scootaloo nuzzle into his side, making him look down at her. "T-That's awful!" She said, wiping the tears on to his fur. Soul Hunter didn't mind, he just allowed it to happen.

"Yes… Though, you and I share something, Scootaloo." He said, the filly looking up at him. "I didn't really know my _real_ father… And due to my training, I forgot who my mother was. The only father figure I had, was the gene-father we Night Lords had… Who I lost not long after I became a true Night Lord." Soul Hunter looked down, smiling at the memories he _did_ have of the Night Haunter.

"So…. You didn't have parents either?" She asked, eyeing up at him.

He gave a slight nod, "You could say that. But, I had slight memories of my mother, while I slept. Hidden memories. That is how I remembered that, when I joined the Night Lords, I wanted to be a hero for her. Her Hero." He smiled at the memory, of the dream that came every once in a while.

Scootaloo looked down a bit, thinking about what Soul Hunter told her. "Sometimes, when I'm asleep at the orphanage… I dream of my own mother." She muttered, Soul Hunter looking down at her, in interest. "I could never really get a good look at her, but her voice is just so sweet. It relaxes me every time I think about it. Though, I could hear words 'my baby' clear as day." She looked around for a second, before looking up at the stallion. "Keep a secret?"

Soul Hunter gave a nod, "Of course, Scootaloo." He said, smiling at her.

She motioned for him to come lower, so she could whisper it into his ear, and he did as she liked. "I think she's one of the Elements of Harmony! They're all so nice to me, and their voices were all so familiar, but… I can't seem to figure out which, because I haven't heard any say those two words." She whispered, making Soul Hunter give _quite_ the grin.

"Well then, you may need to pay extra attention then, hm?" Soul Hunter said, smirking at the young filly. "Who knows, she may be one of the six."

Scootaloo looked up at him, in excitement. " _Really_!? You think so?" She asked, a wide smile on her.

He gave a slight shrug, "You're talking to the gene-son of a god… Anything is possible, Scootaloo? And who knows, even if you do not find her, another family may come along and show you the every ounce of love she could have?"

That last comment actually made the young filly bounce up and down, before nuzzling into Soul Hunter's side. "Thanks, Soul Hunter!... Wait… How will I know?" She asked, looking up at him, in confusion.

He leaned down, to whisper into her ear. "Take the advice from _my_ mother… Try your hardest, in everything, and shine brightly as the stars in the night."

Scootaloo smiled and nodded. "Alright! I'll do my best, Lord of the Night!" She said, giving a mock salute, like she was some sort of warrior.

Soul Hunter nodded, as he got up. "You do that, and who knows what'll happen. Your future, can only be captured by you, and you alone." He leaned over, and nuzzled her a bit. "Go and join your friends… Thank you for talking with me, little one." She nodded, rushing off back to her friends to talk about her chat with the newest hero of Equestria, and Lord of the Night.

While she did so, Soul Hunter made his way over to Fluttershy, who was watching the exchange for a while but couldn't really hear a word. "What was that about, Soul Hunter?" She asked, looking up at the large stallion.

"I gave her some words of encouragement… From one orphan to another." He glanced down at her, with a wink. "And that maybe, one day, she may find her real mother…. But not to give up on the possibility of having loving new ones." He admitted, turning to see the young filly bouncing up and down.

"You... Didn't tell her, or anything, did you?" Fluttershy asked, starting to look rather embarrassed.

Soul Hunter shook his head. "I didn't breathe a word, actually… Though, she does suspect one of the 'Elements of Harmony' being her mother. But, seeks two words to find out truly if one is."

That revelation made Fluttershy shoot up, sort of worried now. "What are the words?" She asked, eyeing him.

"I gave my word I would keep a secret….. I edged it a bit, by admitted to the Elements of Harmony part. I will continue to keep it, by keeping the two words a secret." He said, nudging her a bit, whispering into her ear. "Though… You'd make a great mother."

This made Fluttershy blush a bit, nudging him back before thinking about Scootaloo…. Eyeing the young filly as well. _I wish I knew for sure, myself._

The party suddenly came to a sudden halt, as a Royal Guard rushed in, completely out of breathe. "Princess Celestia! We have trouble up north!" He yelled, rushing up to the Princess.

Celestia shot up, looking at the worried guard. "What is the matter? Has something happened to the Crystal Empire?" She asked, eyeing the guard.

"Princess…. It's King Sombra. We-We don't know how, but he's back! His body restored." The Guard said, looking around. "He's attacking the Crystal Empire, attacking any who leave!"

Princess Celestia was awe struck about the revelation. "H-How can this be? He was destroyed!" She looked around, "Every pony! Don't panic! We'll send a force to end King Sombra once and-" She was suddenly cut short, but an outburst.

"Princess! Do not send an army… Keep all you need here." Soul Hunter shouted, walking up to the Princess. "I'll go, for it is the duty that I have just sworn to do." He said, kneeling before her. This made Fluttershy gasp, she remembered the dreaded tyrant, and how he was barely beaten the _last_ time they fought.

"Soul Hunter… I fear it is more than you can handle, even in your new state. King Sombra is ruthless, lethal. He'll destroy _any_ pony that he crosses." Celestia looked at Twilight for a moment, before looking back at the new Lord. "Any normal pony from our Kingdom wouldn't stand a chance. His darkness is too great."

That last remark actually made him give a twisted grin. "Then it is a good thing, I'm not a pony from here, nor a normal one." He slowly stood up, looking up at the Princess. "And while the others cannot handle the dark… I was _born_ in the darkness!" At that moment, a relapse in the magic that made him so occurred, and Soul Hunter's eyes suddenly turned to nothing but black before returning to normal.

"Soul Hunter… Are you sure?" Celestia asked, tilting her head at the stallion.

He opened his wings wide, allowing all to see how wide his wing spread was. "I am the Lord of the Night, Princess… My duty is to safeguard your lands, as I swore." He looked around for a moment, before his gaze returned to her. "But, I am nothing without a Claw to hunt with. I may need a Royal Guard or two to soar through the skies with me."

The Princess gave a nod, "It is done… I'll be sure our very best fly with you…. Just, don't underestimate him." She asked, as Soul Hunter turned to leave.

"A wise hunter, never underestimates his prey, no matter how feeble they are." He looked back at her. "If he underestimates me, it'll be the last mistake he'll ever make." With that, Soul Hunter left the room… Everyone watching, many in a panic to hear that the dark king had returned, but Fluttershy couldn't help but worry about them.

Without saying a word, the yellow Pegasus rushed after the Lord of the Night, catching up to him by actually flying instead of running. "Soul Hunter… I helped defeat Sombra last time. He is a monster, it took an ancient artifact to defeat him." She warned, walking next to him.

A Royal Guard rushed over, carrying Soul Hunter's helmet that changed with the rest of his body. His horn suddenly glowed, and the helmet soon started to flow next to him. _Hm… Kind of like using my arms and legs. Guess surviving those blasted visions did something. Or… The Princesses allowed me to do this with ease._ He thought, before turning his attention to Fluttershy. "Do not worry, Fluttershy. I'll return, victorious. After all, it takes a Monster to defeat another Monster." He said, making Fluttershy give him a worried look.

"But… You aren't a Monster, remember? You're a Hero." She reminded him, making Soul Hunter suddenly stop.

"While you are right about that…. There is still something deep within me. I feel that old Monster, the very thing that allowed me to do what I could back in my world." He looked down at her, allowing the helmet to slowly set on the ground. His head suddenly hugged around hers. "So long as you're not watching, I'll allow him out. That helmet will be the thing that'll tell you I am allowing him out." He assured, smiling down at her. "But no matter what, he'll never harm you." Soul Hunter suddenly wrapped his wing around Fluttershy. "I'll be back soon... Then, the two of us can talk more about Scootaloo." He said, the helmet suddenly floating up again, and following him.

"Wait, huh? What about Scootaloo?" She asked, watching as the stallion walked off.

He looked back at her, smirking. "One dream every great warrior has, is to have a family… And I can think of no better mother. I also see this as a test." He looked back forward, he could feel the weight of Aurum on his back. "A test on whether or not I truly deserve this life." With that, he left the hallway, leaving Fluttershy where she was… Suddenly sitting on the ground.

Soul Hunter slowly walked outside the castle, before noticing a group of six Royal Guard Pegasi, all wearing black armor. He raised an eyebrow at the squad assembled in front of him. "Well then… Word does travel fast, doesn't it?" He said, the six squad members snapping to attention.

"Sir! During your incarceration, Princess Celestia forged our armor and weapons, along with hand picking all of us. She said, the day where you are judged, we will be led by an Alicorn of the Night… To fight any enemy of Equestria! She even gave us a name, to prove it." The Pegasus on the far end, whose coat was a gray color, his mane was white.

Soul hunter just eyed them, rather interested by the comment. "Oh? And what is your Squad's name, then?"

The gray Pegasus spoke up once more. "She called us…" It was that moment they all shouted the squad's name. "First Claw!" Which put quite the smile on Soul Hunter's face.

 _Of course you are…._ He thought, before speaking up. "If you are going to be First Claw, then stand at attention, and declare your name! Claw, report!" He demanded, feeling the moment he did on the Echo of Damnation.

"Sir! Royal Guard Pegasus, Silent Strike!" The gray Pegasus shouted, Soul Hunter noticed a long blade on his back that reminded him of Xarl's.

The second Pegasus answered up then, who had an axe on his back, and his fur was a dark red color mixed with a black mane. "Sir! Wind Breaker, reporting!" That one reminded him of Uzas, which made Soul Hunter hope he wasn't as blood thirsty.

The third, who had a white fur and green mane. This one's weapon was a crossbow, with a quiver filled with bolts. "Sir, Rapid Rain, at your service." He shouted, in a rather privileged voice. _Mercutian…._ Soul Hunter suddenly found himself naming off his old squad mates.

The next Pegasus actually had a night shade blue color to his fur, with a purple mane. "Night Shade, reporting as requested, sir." He said, gently. _Cyrion._

The next one was rather bulky, his hoof armor was actually armed with rather sharp looking claws. His fur was royal blue color, with a black mane. "Cloud Shimmer, reporting loyally, sir." He said, _that one looks like Malek_

The last Pegasus to speak up, seemed more like the proud type. A battle hardened one at that, who had a black sword at his side. His fur color was a deep brown with a gray mane. "Sir, Sergeant Iron Heart reporting with Squad." This actually made Soul Hunter smirk. _Adhemar…._

Soul Hunter gave a nod, using his magic to place his helmet on. The moment it latched on, connecting to the rest of his armor, the red eyes suddenly lit up like it had been activated. "Alright then…. First Claw! DEPLOY! For the Princess!" He ordered, before exploding into the sky, with his bat-wings, and his squad right behind him.

The next few words, to come from behind him, actually filled Soul Hunter with pride. "Ave Dominus Nox!" Each squad member roared out, like it was _their_ battle cry now. It made him smirk, before suddenly repeating it himself. "Ave Dominus Nox! Cower in fear, enemies of Equestria, for the Lord of the Night comes for you!"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer! I do not own anything from Warhammer 40,000 or My Little Pony. This was a challenge from a friend, to get back at me for a similar challenge and now I am hating her for it! I choose these characters because I was told a tragic "villain" and one of the main six, and figured these two would be a great match for them. Buuuuuuuuut I hope you guys enjoy this, I've thought long and hard on it, took me about a week and a half just to think of a story plot for it! Please, give reviews and comments! I love getting feedback.**_

 **Chapter Eight: Parental Instincts**

While First Claw was flying off to confront the newest threat to the kingdoms, Princess Celestia was trying to calm everyone down. "Please, every pony, everything will be alright! I am sure Soul Hunter will return, and prove that this is some sort of trick, being played by some filly." She said, looking around.

Twilight was trying to help Celestia, along with Cadence. But the groups of ponies were actually almost freaking out about it all. Many screaming about it being the real King Sombra, coming back with vengeance. "Everyone, please! I'm sure things will be alright!" She called out, some of the ponies listening.

"Twi, what are we goin' to do, girl?" Apple Jack asked, running up to her alicorn friend. "What if it is that there King Sombra again?"

Twilight looked at her earth pony friend, and sighed. "Best thing to do, if it is him, is get the fillies somewhere safe. Just in case." She looked around, before looking back at her friends. "Until then, we need to wait for Soul Hunter's return." The group nodded.

"Ya heard the princess, Apple Bloom! Time to be goin'." Apple Jack said, pushing her younger sister along.

"Awh, but I wanted to help, Sis!" She said, looking around at the panicking ponies.

"That means you too, Sweetie Belle." Rarity said, using her magic to pick up the younger filly. "We wouldn't want you to mess up that dress I hand made for you."

"But Rarity… What if something happens? Plus, I doubt that cellar will do much good for this lovely dress." Sweetie Belle said, looking at her dress, then to her sister.

"No buts, this is a serious matter, darling. We need to get you to safety. Don't worry, Mr. Hunter will be back soon." She assured the filly, with a smile.

All that was left, was Scootaloo. Rainbow Dash was busy dealing with the panicked party guest. Without even thinking about it, the young filly was suddenly separated from her friends. "Huh? Guys? Where did you all go?" She called out, but the panicked ponies were too loud for anyone to hear her.

It was then, that Pinkie Pie noticed she was missing. "Wait, where did Scootaloo go!?" She said, grabbing her mane.

Twilight and Rainbow Dash looked around. "Think she got separated during the panic?" Twilight said, still looking around and floating up for a better view.

"Maybe, I-I don't know. She's too small for me to see!" Rainbow Dash said, flying around to search for her biggest fan.

However, one of the Mane Six never lost sight of little Scootaloo. Fluttershy quickly floated over to her, who started to cry. "Don't worry, I got you, Scootaloo." Fluttershy said, floating down and lying down next to the small filly.

Scootaloo looked up at the yellow Pegasus, and just buried her face into her. "Thanks, Fluttershy! I was starting to get nervous for a second there!" She said, and suddenly felt strange. Leaning up against Fluttershy, for some reason, felt right to the filly.

The moment Scootaloo rubbed up against her, Fluttershy let out a silent squeak before looking down at her. "A-Anytime…" She said, looking down at her with a smile. Just like Scootaloo, Flutteshy was starting to get the same feeling about how right it was. _Maybe Talos was right…_ She thought.

"I see her! She's with Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash yelled out, flying over to the two. "You guys ok?" She asked, landing right on the ground.

Soon, Twilight and Pinkie Pie showed up right after, to check on them. "Y-Yeah…." Fluttershy said, quietly, looking down at Scootaloo. "She's ok now. Where are the others?"

"Rarity and AJ already took Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle somewhere safe. We need to get Scootaloo to them as well, incase this isn't a false alarm." Twilight said, floating to the yellow Pegasus. "Would you mind taking her, while we deal with this mess? They went to Princess Celestia's throne room."

Fluttershy blinked a few times, looking back down at Scootaloo, who was still leaned up against her for some reason, before looking back at her friend. "Yeah, sure. I can do that no problem. I'll be a better help there, than here." She admitted, with a nod, before picking Scootaloo up and floating off.

"Did anyone else notice how Scootaloo was leaning against Fluttershy like that?" Rainbow Dash asked, looking at the other three, Twilight nodded while Pinkie Pie was watching her friend leave with the filly.

 _Oh Fluttershy… Why do you torture yourself like this?_ The pink earth pony thought, being one of the only few that actually knows about Fluttershy and Scootaloo. Rainbow Dash knew their friend was pregnant a while back, but didn't know who the foal was.

Though, unknown to the group, a certain devious shadow, with green eyes dwelling within them, followed Fluttershy and the young filly towards the throne room.

Soul Hunter and the First Claw flew at top speed, gaining more ground than any unicorn or earth pony could. Taking a train would have been what most did, but time would still be taken out because of the fact that not even the trains could move past the many mountains around the area. Flying, as of right now, was the best option for the quick reaction force of Equestria. It took them a day to get there, due to the distance between Canterlot and the Crystal Empire, but they arrived right in time. The sky of the Crystal Empire was darkened, which matched the time when Soul Hunter, and his squad, left Canterlot.

At the Crystal Palace, Shining Armor was watching the advancing darkness heading straight for their capital. "Greetings, Young Prince!" A voice called out, making the unicorn turn around to see the dark armored stallion with his six squad mates.

The young prince instantly recognized the fact his guest was a male alicorn, and his warriors bearing a darker version of Princess Celestia's royal guard's armor. "I'm guessing you're Celestia's reaction force?" He asked, watching as the large alicorn landed on to the balcony.

"You are correct, Prince. We're here to put an end to this, by request of Princess Celestia… I am Soul Hunter, Lord of the Night." He said, walking up to the younger prince. "What's the situation?"

"I've heard about you, from my sister…. As for the situation." Shining Armor looked out at the distant shadow. "King Sombra seems to be just waiting there for some reason. He hasn't budge since we sent the message out to Canterlot of his return."

"Any idea how he appeared?" Soul Hunter asked, his Squad remaining silent while also attention.

"We've heard that a young mare, who goes by Trixie, found a fragment of his horn and decided to test her strength against it. By accident, she revitalized the dark tyrant with her magic." Shining Armor answered, standing boldly with the large alicorn.

"I see… Well, it is your lucky day, young prince." Soul Hunter looked down at him, smirking behind his helmet. "I've taken down my fair share of dark and evil tyrants in the past. This one will be no different."

"Heh, I can see what Twilight meant by you being inspiring, Lord. Anything I can do to help?" He asked, as Soul Hunter shook his head.

"No… Just keep your warriors ready, on the walls, incase this sorcerer tries some trick. Until then, watch how a Night Lord handles things." He quickly opened his wings, but stopped when Shining Armor spoke up.

"Shining Armor, by the way, my friends call me Shining." The Prince said, smiling up to the Alicorn.

"Soul Hunter… Since you are Twilight's brother, you can call me Talos." He replied, before launching into the sky. Morning was still up, for some reason, which means it was early in the night back in Canterlot. Soul Hunter's squad instantly flew up to join their leader, and flew with him to challenge Sombra.

But, they were in for a big surprise when they arrived. The moment Soul Hunter slammed into the ground, his squad right behind him, he looked up at the tyrant king with defiant eyes. But they quickly widened at the sight. _Oh no…._

From far away, Soul Hunter could see why they thought it was a real pony. The illusion wasn't meant to be seen up close. Standing before them, was a blurry image of some black stallion, fangs for teeth, dark armor, a royal cape, and a curved red horn. His mane was dark as the blackest pit, and green eyes just blankly stared forward. But, this angered Soul Hunter.

"We've been tricked!" He roared, before using his magic to draw Aurum, fly up to the illusion, and sliced it in half! Ending the trick right then and there, the shadows around it quickly disappearing with it. "Sergeant Iron Heart! Report back to Shining Armor, with everyone else, tell him what we've discovered! I'm heading back to Canterlot."

"Why, my lord? Isn't this a good thing?" Iron Heart asked, walking up to the enraged alicorn, but was sent back by a glowing death glare, that he could feel through the visor.

"No you fool! Don't you know anything about warfare!? We were tricked into sending our elites north, to fight an enemy that turned out to be a decoy! Why else would he want Canterlot to send forces up here!?" Soul Hunter bellowed, before exploding off the ground with unbelievable speed. While he had the body of an alicorn, his Astartes Genetic Structure was still there which made him a…. Super Pony, of sorts. Beyond that of an alicorn's standards.

The moment their Lord exploded away, First Claw instantly knew there was no way to catch up to him at that speed, no Pegasus could. So, they followed their orders and instantly went straight back to the Crystal Palace, to inform Prince Shining Armor of what occurred just now.

Back in Canterlot, things were starting to calm down some. The gang regrouped within Celestia's and Luna's throne room, to try and figure out what they would do next about the current dilemma.

"So, what are we going to do, if Soul Hunter can't fight that varmint, Sombra?" Apple Jack asked, looking at those gathered around the throne room.

"I don't know, to be honest. I seriously thought we wouldn't see him ever again, since it seemed like the Crystal Heart destroyed him completely." Twilight answered, lowering her head.

Celestia walked up to her student, before wrapping a wing around her. "Do not blame yourself, Twilight… It is my fault, if any is to blame." The elder Princess admitted, looking around the group. "I should have known better than to have believed that he was truly defeated. There was so much darkness within his heart."

Fluttershy looked outside the windows, noticing that the sun had risen, and that it has been around a whole day since Soul Hunter left to fight King Sombra. Unlike everyone else, she was staying with the fillies, laying down as they huddled around her. Even they have heard about the dark tyrant, and needed someone to comfort them. She looked down at the fillies, and smiled. _Don't worry, girls… Soul Hunter will defeat him._ Fluttershy then noticed that Scootaloo was the closest to her, right at her stomach. This image, making her think of actually being a mother, put a smile on the young Pegasus' face. She leaned down and nudged each filly, trying to comfort them by voicing what she thought. "Don't worry, girls. I'm sure Soul Hunter will defeat King Sombra, and be back before we know it."

The three fillies looked up at Fluttershy, before smiling at her. "Yeah!" Pinkie Pie yelled, walking over, "We saw him fight the Changeling army, badly injured…. Yet, he _still_ was able to fight! When we all arrived, he suddenly became like some unbeatable champion!" She cheered, making them all smiled.

Twilight smiled, watching the group trying to keep the three fillies from being afraid of what is to come. Then, as if on cue, a dark voice whispered all around them. "Really now? This makes me wish I had stayed in the Crystal Empire, instead of coming here… To meet this Soul Hunter." Everyone turned, seeing a dark column suddenly appearing, their worst nightmare slowly walking out of it. He just stood there after, his dark mane flowing like a flame, green eyes locked on Twilight Sparkle, his red horn glowing with dark power. "Hello, every pony… Miss me?"

At that moment, without hesitation, five of the Mane Six instantly leapt at their enemy, while Fluttershy calmed the three fillies down. Celestia charged with her chosen heroes, believing they'll need her assistance to combat King Sombra. "Don't let him get a single spell off!" She yelled out, as they attacked at once.

The gesture actually made King Sombra laugh, dodging each hero, and their spells, with such ease. "Oh, this is going to be quite the fun event!" He yelled out, before blasting Rainbow Dash, who attempted to ram him, into a nearby column.

Soul Hunter was flying fast as he possibly could, creating a force wind behind him when passing too low over the trees. His teeth were gritting behind his helmet, almost giving off a growl. _Why was I so foolish!? That is the tactic these tyrants use! It is also something I would do!_ His thoughts raged, ignoring the fact that his passing was destroying entire tree tops of their leaves.

What ponies that saw him pass over head, felt the blazing wind that followed, before becoming rather afraid at the sight of such a dark being flying. His presence, the anger being felt by any unicorn, sent the fearful ponies running for somewhere to hide. The guardians of the towns, instantly saw the markings on his armor, and stood at attention as the alicorn passed. Though, they marveled at the speed he was moving, the glowing red eyes of his helmet creating a matching line of matching light.

Some head strong Pegasi, whether they were Royal Guards or aspiring to be so, knew that he was flying with a purpose to do battle. They attempted to fly with the Lord of the Night, attempting to try and join in the glory, but were quickly blown back or couldn't keep pace with his speed. Those close enough to hear him, soon felt a chilling fear fly down their spines when he roared out a few words, in pure anger.

"If he _touches_ them, I'll rip him apart slowly! Then, I'll turn him into a perfect example of a Blood Falcon that would make the Night Haunter jealous!" These were words of an enraged mate, and father.

The group of heroes fought long and hard, attempting to combat King Sombra, with the help of Celestia. But not even they were strong enough to fight back such a terrible being such as him, even with the elder Princess' help. One by one, they were being flung across the throne room, and beaten until unconsciousness. The last ones standing, were the two Alicorn Princesses present. Both standing in front of Fluttershy, who stayed with the three fillies, panting uncontrollably.

"He's… More powerful than I remember…" Twilight said, charging up another spell.

"That's because… You didn't fight him at his prime. It took everything Luna and I had to just imprison him. But… It seems he's grown stronger since then." Celestia admitted, charging another spell herself. "But we have to defeat him, or at least hold him back until Soul Hunter arrives.

"Please… You two are so pathetic." Sombra looked at them, giving a bored expression on his face, a spell starting to charge around his darkened horn. "Maybe I should just end this farce, once and for-" Before he could finish the sentence, a vase flew over and struck him right in the face. "Who dares!?"

Right then, the tyrant notices one of the three fillies, the white one, with her horn glowing with magic. "Back off, you big meanie!" She yelled out, as the others quickly joined her, all ready to fight him themselves, and help the Princesses.

Fluttershy quickly flew over, trying to stop them. "Girls, no! He's too powerful for you!" She yelled out, getting in front of them to act as a shield. "Stay behind me!" For once, Fluttershy was actually being brave, since her daughter was one of the ones in danger.

This display, actually made Sombra burst into laughter. "Oh… How adorable! Hahahaha!" He just couldn't stop laughing at it.

"Twilight, now!" Celestia said, as the two were about to fire their spell, while he was distracted.

"Oh no you don't." Sombra smirked, before sending a flash of dark magic straight towards the two Princesses, sending them flying back, their own spells suddenly backfire. "Don't think I forgot about the two of you." His attention went back towards the mare and the three fillies. "Now... What to do with the four of you?" He asked himself, raising a brow.

"You won't harm them!" Fluttershy yelled, before charging at the tyrant, only to be flung away with a motion of his head.

"Fluttershy!" The three fillies yelled, as she slammed into the wall…. Only noticing that King Sombra was right on top of them.

"Get'em girls!" Scootaloo said, pointing at him. The fillies instantly went in to attack, Apple Bloom going in to actually try and hit him, while Sweetie Belle was charging another spell, and Scootaloo tried to fly up and slam into the tyrant.

"How cute?" Sombra muttered before unleashing a blast of dark magic! Apple Bloom flew back, into Apple Jack, who was unconscious near the door. Sweetie Belle was hit by his spell, along with the backlash of her own, and was sent towards Twilight and Celestia. Scootaloo on the other hand, was sent flying up into the ceiling, and slammed into it so hard that she was now dazed… Unable to use her wings.

The moment Fluttershy saw the filly hit the ceiling, a dazed look into her eyes, two words screamed out that echoed throughout the throne room. "My baby!" And she quickly flew up, with unbelievable speed, to try and catch her.

The moment those words were screamed, they ringed around Scootaloo's head. "T-That… Voice." She looked to where it came from, her eye sight somewhat fuzzy, and saw Fluttershy blazing towards her. The look on her face was total hysteria, tears in her eyes. When she caught her, Scootaloo was able to regain her own thoughts, and just looked up at Fluttershy. "M-Mom?"

Fluttershy fell the moment she caught Scootaloo, the hit against the wall made her rather weak, and she slid against the ground. Though, her hold on Scootaloo prevented any harm. "My baby… Are you hurt? Are you alright?" She kept repeating, not even noticing King Sombra approaching them to finish the job…. None noticing, that the night had arrived early today.

"M-Mom…" Scootaloo teared up, "I'm fine, really!" She pushed up against Fluttershy's chest, nuzzling into it. "Really…"

"Not to interrupt this little… Touching moment. But, I'm going to end the two of you now." King Sombra said, making the two look up at him.

A look of fear was on Fluttershy's face, the moment a dark glow appeared in his horn… She covered Scootaloo with her forelegs, to protect the filly. "Don't look, Scootaloo… Just don't look." She said, hoping to prevent harm from befalling her child. _Talos… Where are you?_ She asked, before the sound of glass breaking followed. The sound, actually gave Fluttershy the confidence to look up, and smile.

"What? Glad you are about to die?" King Sombra asked, not catching the sound. "Are you happy I'm about to end your meager existence, mare?"

"No… I'm smiling because of something else." She answered, a confident look appearing on her face.

"Oh? And what would that be?" King Sombra asked, leaning down with his horn still glowing.

"It would be, because I'm here." An enraged voice said, from behind Sombra, which sounded metallic in nature…

"Who dares to interrupt my-" Sombra said, before turning around, and seeing something that actually shocked him a bit.

Right there, hovering with large bat wings, was an alicorn covered in the shadow of the night. His entrance making many of the candle lights go out. All the dark tyrant could see of the alicorn's face, was two bright red eyes. Within them, he could see the anger, the hate, the rage… It was almost mortifying. "Ave Dominus Nox, King Sombra. I am Soul Hunter, and I have come for you."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer! I do not own anything from Warhammer 40,000 or My Little Pony. This was a challenge from a friend, to get back at me for a similar challenge and now I am hating her for it! I choose these characters because I was told a tragic "villain" and one of the main six, and figured these two would be a great match for them. Buuuuuuuuut I hope you guys enjoy this, I've thought long and hard on it, took me about a week and a half just to think of a story plot for it! Please, give reviews and comments! I love getting feedback.**_

 **Chapter Nine: Fathers**

King Sombra just eyed the large alicorn, sensing quite a lot of power within him. Not just magical power either, but physical power as well! The thought of what he could do with such a being, made him rather excited. "So… You're Soul Hunter, I must say I am impressed. And you allow your-"

Sombra was cut off, when Soul Hunter charged his horn, and drew the large sword on his back. The tip was at Sombra's throat, the red eyes staring him down. "Don't. Even. Try. It. That Changeling Queen attempted the very same thing, and guess what? I'll give you the same answer." He leaned in, as if to whisper his answer, but roared instead. "My answer is no!" With that, he attempted to ram the blade into Sombra.

The tyrant quickly teleported away, making Soul Hunter ram his blade into the ground. He just stared at the large alicorn for a few seconds, before smirking. "Well then… It is a shame." He chuckled, summoning his dark scythe. "Shall we dance, 'Soul Hunter'?"

Soul Hunter pulled Aurum from the ground, and turned around to face his foe. "Lets…." He swung the blade out before charging straight for King Sombra, unleashing a flurry of swings towards him. Some were meant to try and knock the tyrant off balance, while a few others were simply meant to overpower him.

King Sombra reacted by parrying the hail of attack, with his scythe. Each one, nearly knocked him off his hooves, but the tyrant used his dark magic to keep his hooves on the ground. The moment they deadlocked their weapons together, he leaned in to speak with Soul Hunter. "You're swordplay is impressive, I must say… How long have you been training for?"

Their weapons creaked each second they were together, Soul Hunter smirked behind his helmet. "Ten thousand years, far longer than you… Though, only one could actually defeat me in melee combat, from my own memory, and you're not him." The second he finished the sentence, he forced Sombra to fly backwards! Watching as the tyrant barely caught his footing, and leapt before anyone even blinked!

Sombra barely caught the attack in a parry, before being pushed back further. "Ten thousand years!? My, I better increase my own skill before you beat me with skill alone." He said, before several shadow tendrils began to blast out from the ground, making Soul Hunter fly backwards until he was in front of Fluttershy and Scootaloo.

Soul Hunter knew those attacks would be a problem, so he decided to use something that'll ruin Sombra's concentration. "Fluttershy… Scootaloo… Cover your ears, quickly." He said, the two looking up at him.

Fluttershy knew what Soul Hunter was about to do, and nodded to Scootaloo. "Do as he says, Scootaloo…" She said, who also nodded and covered her ears. When Fluttershy did so, she quickly let Soul Hunter know. "Do it!"

That moment, Soul Hunter quickly filled all three of his lungs, taking in a long, and deep, breath. Sombra, noticing he was about to do some attack, quickly charged in to stop his opponent from doing so but didn't react fast enough. Within seconds, Soul Hunter unleashed a deafening wail! Causing Sombra to stumble on to the ground, holding his ears, and waking up the others from their unconscious state. By the time it ended, everyone in the throne room was holding their ears and the glass had shattered from the sheer sound of it all.

Soul Hunter was breathing heavily, he felt weak from the attack for some reason. Though, he couldn't hesitate, he had to end this here and now before it was prolonged far enough. The trip there actually wasted a decent amount of his energy, using up a lot just to reach them on time. "This ends now!" He roared out, appearing over Sombra and trying to bring Aurum down on to his deafened foe.

"Yes… It does!" King Sombra bellowed, before unleashing a blast of dark energy! When it struck Soul Hunter, he instantly felt every inch of his body go into a shock of pain! He roared out, before the energy sent him flying back in front of Fluttershy and Scootaloo.

"Talos!" Fluttershy called out, seeing the large alicorn slide in front of her.

"I-I'm fine…" He said, trying to get up while his helmet fell off. His eyes stared at Sombra, but his legs buckled a bit. _What did he just hit me with!?_ He asked himself, feeling his body rebel with each movement he tried to make. _Damnit… I prolonged it longer than I should have, and he's got my whole body weakened to near shut down._ Soul Hunter was only able to get one leg up, Aurum just sitting beside him.

"Don't try to move, Soul Hunter…. It'll only make things worse." King Sombra said, moving his scythe, ready to strike, as he moved closer to the alicorn. "Now… After I kill you… I'll kill that mare, then the filly, before killing everyone else. For some reason, the three of you annoy me more than the purple princess over there." He admitted, now standing over Soul Hunter.

"I'll kill you before you do!" Soul Hunter replied, trying to stand up but only fell back down. He felt a shock of pain throughout of his body.

"Oh please, your body won't be able to defy me. Now, just die like the peasant you are!" King Sombra began to laugh, as he pulled the scythe back.

Soul Hunter's glare were like daggers, but he knew his foe was right. His entire body would not respond properly and there was no way he could fight it. He closed his eyes, when the scythe was brought down… But opened them again, the moment a loud CLANK occurred, and saw Sombra flying back with a black flame burning his front piece of armor. "Huh? Who?"

When Soul Hunter looked behind him, to see who it was that sent Sombra flying backwards, he saw the black stallion with red eyes from before…. His gaze glaring straight at the foe that he just sent flying. Luna was right behind him, smirking quite a bit. "So… You come here, interrupt my time with Luna, cause quite the commotion throughout the castle, and decide to attack my new family, huh?" The stallion said, stepping around Fluttershy, Scootaloo, and Soul Hunter.

"N-Night Hunter?" Fluttershy and Soul Hunter said, watching the black stallion walk past them. They could see the shadow flames burning around his body, allowing all to see his rage given physical form.

"My, my, my… He is in for quite the time." Luna muttered, smirking a bit.

King Sombra slowly pulled himself up, glaring at the unicorn that just blasted him away from his kill. "Another interruption!? And who do you think you are? Some prince that thought themselves so great, they became Luna's mate?" He asked, glaring at the intruder, before instantly overcome with sheer fear by the stallion's gaze.

"You wish to know who _I_ really am!?" Night Hunter roared, slamming his hoof on to the ground, the stone breaking and causing the normal ponies, including Sombra, to flinch. "I was saving this information for a later time but I am willing to make an exception for you, _King Sombra_!" His body was suddenly began to shift with shadows around it. "Your kind… The evil tyrants of the worlds, are the very things I hunted since the first day I could actually _walk_!" His voice suddenly became distorted, his teeth becoming sharpened fangs.

 _It…. Can't be… Can it?_ Soul Hunter watched, in a dumbfounded state. His gaze watching, as the unicorn's body suddenly started to change.

Night Hunter looked back at him, a twisted grin on his face. "Believe it, my Soul Hunter…. Talos." The voice sent Soul Hunter in a deep thought, as he watched the unicorn stood on his back legs. His fur was slowly being replaced by armor, the kind that would give normal ponies nightmares until their end of days.

Fluttershy quickly covered Scootaloo's eyes, while Apple Jack and Twilight did the same for the other fillies. "W-Who is he… Celestia?" Twilight asked, looking up at the elder Princess in a shock.

Celestia's look was suddenly serious, before a smile appeared. "The very being that was the birth of Soul Hunter, one that hunted all evil with the very weapon evil used. A being, which King Sombra has no chance against. While he lived, he was known as Konrad Curze… But he had another name, a name given to him by his world…" She said, watching as long black hair appeared around Night Hunter's face, his skin turning pale and his eyes turning into a deep blackness. On his back, a strange contraption appeared, before wings slowly enveloped. When his hands appeared, they were quickly replaced by armored gauntlets and massive bladed claws. When he finished, he stood around nine feet tall, a foot taller than Soul Hunter when he was human, his armor was a midnight blue color, lightning bolts painted across it. He slowly licked his lips, the fanged teeth causing blood to leak from his mouth. "That name was… Night Haunter! Primarch of the Night Lords!" She said, as Konrad took a taunting stance, motioning for Sombra to fight him.

"Come, Sombra! Test your skills against Fear Incarnate!" Konrad demanded, his claw actually giving a sense of pure murder.

"W-What… Are you!?" King Sombra demanded, his magic releasing his scythe in fear.

The question actually made Konrad laugh, in a dark manner. "I am your truest nightmare…. 'King of Darkness'." His voice was almost taunting him, like he was making fun of Sombra.

"N-No... Please… Show mercy!" He pleaded, as Konrad towered over him, his shadow pulling over his entire body.

Without a second thought, Konrad grabbed Sombra by the throat, his blades making slight bloody claw marks around his neck. "Oh… I am not my brothers, you delusional foal. I have no mercy to give, for the likes of you!" Within seconds, the Night Haunter flew out the window, his prey still in his claws.

Soul Hunter was still somewhat dumbfounded by what he just saw, after all… He saw his father's dead body so long ago himself… Even saw the head within the assassin's ship! But, his attention was torn away the moment he heard a filly cry. He looked behind him, and saw Scootaloo crying into Fluttershy's side, her hoof around the filly. "Mommy!" She cried.

The sight made him smile, so he slowly walked up to the two of them, painfully, looking down at them. Fluttershy looked up at him, a tear in her eye, as he nodded to her. Without a second delay, the large alicorn laid down next to Fluttershy, keeping Scootaloo between them, and wrapped his bat-wing around the two of them.

When everyone had time to recover, and Konrad returned to Canterlot in his unicorn form, the questions started. Fluttershy explained why she never really stepped forward before, and how she was scared to do so. Scootaloo didn't care, for she finally got her dream, she finally found her mother. During this, Night Hunter took Soul Hunter to the side and explained how, after his death, Celestia brought him to Equestria, like she did for him. He also mentioned about how he was helping him, along with Fluttershy, during the situation with the Changeling Queen.

When they returned, Soul Hunter saw Fluttershy with Scootaloo, who was asleep next to her mother. The scene, once again, brought a smile on the old warrior's face. "You've earned it, Talos…." Night Hunter whispered, looking at the latter.

"H-Huh? What do you mean, my lord?" He asked, looking at the unicorn.

This brought a strange smirk to Night Hunter's face, shaking his head. "Easy, Talos… You've fought for so long, and you were also the only one that actually did anything after I was gone. Celestia told me how you were trying so hard to keep my ideals alive, to keep the Night Lords like I envisioned them." He looked back at him, "If any of my Night Lords truly deserved a life of happiness, and a family, it would be you…. My son."

Soul Hunter just looked at Night Hunter, who stood taller than him, even in his alicorn state. He had to admit, he couldn't figure out how he didn't realize the signs before, but being called his son, after so long, brought a warm feeling to his heart. Without another thought on the matter, Soul Hunter nuzzled Night Hunter's neck, like a son would to a long lost father, before walking towards Fluttershy. "Thank you, father." He muttered.

The comment made Night Hunter chuckle. "Don't thank me yet… You'll soon have a baby brother to help look after!" He said, making Soul Hunter look back at the elder with a strange look, who just grinned back. "Go on… They're waiting for you, Talos." The unicorn turned and headed back to the castle doors, where Luna was waiting for him.

Soul Hunter didn't need any more convincing, he made his way over to Fluttershy, in the garden she's always loved, with Scootaloo. He quickly laid with them, Scootaloo between him and Fluttershy again, and wrapped his wing around them once more. There was a wide smile on the sleeping filly's face, and they heard her whisper. "I finally have a mom and dad…" It made Fluttershy blush, but Soul Hunter just grinned, feeling a bit of pride. After all, he was told how Scootaloo was the one that lead the other fillies against Sombra.

He leaned down, and nudged her with his muzzle. "Yes… And we're proud of you, for being brave as your mother and father." He whispered into her ear, noticing Fluttershy had laid down. So, after such a long time, Soul Hunter laid his head around Fluttershy's, and closed his eye. The three of them making quite the picture perfect scene for them… The ancient hunter, the shy mother, and the longing orphan.

Many years will pass, as Soul Hunter watched over Equestria… Acting as its guardian, and flying with his elite squad, "First Claw", to fight any enemies that threatened the harmony. Many times, against unbelievable foes, he would fight alongside the young Princess, and her friends…. Only to return to his home, in Ponyville, where he was always greeted by an excited filly and a shy mate. Though, he could have lived without sometimes foalsitting his father's own child, when they needed a break. But, unlike his days as a Night Lord, he couldn't help but love his new brother.

To this day, no one knows what Konrad Curze did with Sombra, or even found trace of his remains. When asked, Night Haunter simply replied. "Some things… Are better left _buried_." Before laughing, darkly, and walking off.


End file.
